Life Changes in just a Second
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is a Rory and Logan story. It takes place about two years after the finale. A tragedy has happened in Logan's life and it will bring he and Rory back together but for how long? And what had happened to each since they last spoke?
1. Chapter 1

Life Changes in just a second

Ch. 1 Not where I thought I would be

Author's Note: This is my newest story it's a Rory and Logan story. There's a reason for the high rating. There will be bad language and sexual content in this story. This whole story will be in Rory's point of view. I'm unsure how often this story will be updated but I always finish a story so stick with me. Thank you to everyone who reads and gives this story a chance. There won't be an overview I'm just jumping right into this one so if you have questions please ask.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I had just got back from Iraq. It wasn't my first overseas job. Though it was an important one. I was covering the pulling of US troops in combat. It was completely insane over there. I've been a reporter with the New York Times for about a year now. It's my dream job or it was my dream job. But things change and people change. What you think you want one second isn't nearly enough in the next.

My life has become all about my job. My career has came first over everything and everyone. I haven't seen my Mom in months. She and Luke finally tied the knot and I'm going to be getting a new brother very soon. I try to talk to my Mom on the phone at least weekly. I also talk with my Grandparents about that much as well. I have seen Paris though she freaked out during her last final and drove to see me. I calmed her down just in time for my next assignment.

I got to see Lane, Zack, and their boys a few months ago. They are now on tour with Hep Alien. It seems Zack made a lot of connections when he went on tour a few years back. They ended up opening for a rock band they both love. Though they are mostly on tour they do still call Stars Hallow home. Honestly I felt a little jealous of Lane she has a great husband two beautiful boys and is living her dream.

I haven't had a serious relationship since Logan. He and I tried to stay friends but life happened. After I left I ended up meeting up with him when the campaign was in San Francisco. After that we decided to be friends. At first we were doing weekly phone calls. Then it went to monthly calls. Then just e-mails before we stopped contact all together. That was a year ago. I still miss him and if I'm honest I still love him.

I was about to leave my desk for the day when my boss stopped me. "Hello Sir how are you today?" I asked politely. "I'm well Miss Gilmore your trip seems to have gone well." He said. "Yes Sir it did." I said. "Didn't you work for Mitchum Huntzberger?" He asked. I looked at him strange and said. "Yes I interned for him as well as dated his son while I was in college." I answered.

"Would you like to do a memorial piece?" He asked. My mind went crazy what did you just say. Did he just say Logan's Dad died? "Oh Miss Gilmore I'm sorry I thought you had heard already." He said. "Sir I'd be honored to do the piece but I need to speak with his son first." I finally said. "Just let me know as soon as you can Miss Gilmore." He said leaving me alone.

I picked up my phone and dialed Logan's number I had no trouble remembering it. "I'm sorry the number you're trying to reach is no longer in service." A recording said. I dialed my Grandparent's house next. The maid reminded me that they were still in Paris. I couldn't think straight I called my Mom needing to talk to someone else.

"Hello beautiful daughter of mine wow you managed to fit Mommy in to your busy schedule and it's not even Thursday." She said in her normal teasing voice. "Hi Mom." I said softly. "What's wrong Ror?" She asked. "Mitchum died." I answered. "Wow how is Logan doing?" She asked. "I didn't know Mom my boss told me. I tried Logan's old number but he changed it." I said rambling a bit. "Isn't there someone you could call to get his number?" Mom asked. "I think Colin's office is here in New York I could probably track him down." I said. "Hon I think you should you need to talk with him and I'm sure he could use a friend." She said. "Some friend I am I haven't talk to him in over a year he probably hates me." I said.

"You hard to hate Babe. And you thought you could get over him if you didn't talk." She said. "Yeah damn bit of good that did." I said. "You're finally learning you need more than your job it's partly my fault but I want you to be happy Rory." She said. "I know Mom can you call Grandma and Grandpa on their cells and let them know?" I asked. "Sure Ror no problem." She answered. "I've got to go." I said feeling like I was going to cry. "I love you and so do Luke and your little brother." Mom said. "Love you guys too." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked up Colin McCrae Sr. Colin's Dad. I knew his law office wasn't far from my building. I found the number and quickly called it. "McCrae, Drought, and White how may I direct your call?" The woman you answered asked. "Yes I need to speak with Colin McCrae Jr." I answered. "May I ask who is calling?" She asked. "Yes this is Rory Gilmore." I said. "Of the Times?" She questioned sounding confused.

I laughed a little and said. "Yes but I went to Yale with Colin and really need to speak with him." "Oh I'm sorry but he is currently in Hartford." She said. "Could you please give him my number and ask him to call me when he calls in?" I asked knowing she wouldn't give me his cell number. "Yes Miss Gilmore." I gave her my number thanked her and then hung up.

I wasn't sure what I should do now. I didn't want to just wait to see if Colin would call me back or not. I called Paris, Lane, and Mom again on conference call. They each gave me their views and I decided what I should do. After I got off the phone I packed a bag. I called work and then I called Mom back.

Mom met me at the door when I arrived at her house. I was sure someone in Stars Hallow had called and told her I had arrived in town. After Mom hugged me we went into the house. The house has changed so much since I left. I greeted Luke and April who visits quite often since Mom and Luke got married. April helped me take my stuff to what is now our room. I sleep on the trundle bed. Mom and Luke have built on a nursery for the new baby and another bathroom.

After I got my stuff put away I came into the kitchen to talk with Mom. Mom said Grandpa and Grandma had gotten a call about Mitchum shortly before Mom got a hold of them. The good news was they hadn't had the memorial service yet. Grandma's friend said the service would be in a few days. Mom also told me that Mitchum had died of a heart attack. Grandma also mentioned to Mom that Logan was staying at the mansion with his Mother, Honor, and her family.

I wasn't sure if I should track down the number to the Huntzberger mansion or maybe I should just go by. I couldn't sleep at all. I saw April looking down at me. I smiled at her. "I know it's none of my business Rory but if it was me I would want to see you." She said. "Thanks April." I said. "What are sisters for." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Changes in just a Second

Ch. 2 Mystery remains

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. They mean so much and inspire me to write faster. This is another short chapter. I will try to get out another chapter of this story be the end of the week.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

{The next day}

I woke up and got dressed. Everyone had already left for the day. I hurried to Luke's. Mom had already left for work. April and I had breakfast together. Luke made us pancakes. April and I talked about her school and my latest articles. She was trying her best to distract me. I appreciated her trying even though I knew nothing could keep me from thinking about Logan.

My phone rang with an unknown number. "Rory Gilmore." I said answering it. "Rory uh hello it's Colin. I'm assuming you've heard." Colin said sounding drunk. "Yes Colin I did I'm in Stars Hallow and I want to talk to Logan but he's changed his number." I said. "He's not well." Colin said. "I bet he isn't." I said back to Colin.

"Finn wants to speak with you." Colin said. Oh great the only thing worse than a drunk Colin is a really drunk Finn. "Hello Luv you must come meet us." Finn said in his usual voice. "Okay where are you?" I questioned. "Our old hang out." He answered simple. "I'm on my way." I said.

I told Mom where I was going. I decided to just wear the jeans and tank top I had on. I grabbed a jacket and headed out. I spent the driving thinking what I would say to Logan's friends and how I could convince them to let me talk with Logan. I wasn't sure what I would do if they wouldn't give me Logan's number I guess I would have to just go to the Huntzberger mansion.

When I arrived I saw Colin, Steph, Finn, and a red head I had never met sitting with them. I had kind of hoped Logan might be with them. I really wanted to know what was going on in Logan's life. I figured he hadn't gotten married because Grandma would've told me that. What if he was married? Would I be able to meet his wife and not be jealous of her?

Everyone greeted me as I got to the table. Steph hugged me first. Then Colin hugged me and Finn lastly did also. "Luv this is the love of my life Amber." Finn said introducing the red head woman. We shook hands and then I sat down with them. We talked for a few minutes before I finally got the courage to ask about Logan.

"How is Logan doing?" I asked. "Do you really care Rory?" Colin asked. I gasped. Did Logan think I didn't care? Steph rolled her eyes and said. "She still cares she's still in love with him you can see it in her eyes." I gasped again. "Then why hasn't she spoken to him in a year?" Colin asked Steph. I couldn't even talk I really wanted to run out and cry. "If she would have kept talking to him maybe he wouldn't be such a mess." Colin said.

"Why is he a mess? What's going on?" I asked worried. "Mate she still cares about him." Finn said to Colin. "I know she does." Colin said sighing. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled getting everyone's attention. "Report girl calm yourself." Finn said putting his arm on me. "We can't tell you Rory Logan needs to tell you." Steph said.

"Will you give me his number?" I asked. "Well Luv he'll be here in five minutes." Finn said. I started getting nervous. I got up from the table and started pacing. Steph came over and hugged me. "Is he okay Steph?" I asked. She smiled and said. "He's going to be fine it's just been a rough year for him." I nodded.

I heard Finn over at the table. "Hello Mate how are you?" "I'm okay now tell me why you said I needed to be here?" I heard the familiar voice ask. "There's someone here to see you." Steph said as she had walk back to the table. "Listen Finn buddy I know you mean well but I'm not up for some drunk friends." Logan said sounding annoyed. "She isn't a drunken friend." Steph said with a small giggle.

I slowly walked back to the table. Logan turned toward me and gasped. "Hi Logan." I said softly. "Ace?" He questioned like he though I might disappear. "Yeah." I said still shaking from nerves. He stood and pulled me into a hug. We just hugged for a while. "Mate, Luv my place is just down the street why don't we move this there." Finn suggested. I nodded and grabbed Logan's hand just needing to touch him. We didn't talk on the short walk at all.

When we arrived at Finn's he, Amber, Colin, and Steph headed upstairs. Logan and I sat down on Finn's Living Room on his couch. "Rory why are you here?" Logan finally questioned me quietly. "I'm so sorry Logan as soon as my boss told me about your Dad I tried to call you." I said. He frowned at me.

"Why now Ace huh? I haven't heard from you at all in a year." Logan yelled. I whimpered a little and said. "I'm sorry Logan." "I always though we were friends too." He said looking down. "I was, I am you friend I just thought maybe I could." I stuttered unable to finish talking. He sighed and waited for me to speak but I couldn't.

He looked at me and whispered. "I needed you Rory." "I'm here now." I said fighting back my tears. "Tell me about your Dad." I suggested hoping to get the topic off why I stopped talking to him. "My Dad was finally proud of me for all my hard work. Then I screwed up again. But Dad wasn't upset he even helped me. This time my big mistake didn't seem so bad he made me feel like everything would be okay. And he was right it wasn't and isn't." Logan said.

"Logan what's going on? What has happened in the last year?" I asked. "Ace life happened." He answered still leaving the mystery wide open. I sighed and said. "That's not an answer Logan." He chuckled and said. "Good to see your temper still hasn't changed Ace." "Logan just please tell me." I begged. He was about to speak again when his phone rang. "Hello, yeah oh sorry Honor I'm on my way. Be there soon." Logan said into the phone. "I'm guessing you have to go." I said.

"Yeah Ace I sadly do." He said. "When can I see you again?" I asked needing to talk and see him again hopefully soon. "Tomorrow if you can come to the mansion. Mom and Honor are going to the spa for the day." Logan answered. "Sounds great." I said. I'll try to give you call tonight with a time." Logan said. He gave me his number and a quick hug and then left. I went upstairs thanked Finn and told everyone goodbye.

When I got back to the House Mom and I talked. She asked me a ton of questions. As we talked she kept asking if I was okay. I tried to assure her I was fine. But I really didn't feel fine. I was worried about Logan. What was he dealing with? Would he let me help him? Could we be friends? I had finally accepted that I'll always love Logan but right now he needed a friend. I would do my best to help him deal with his Dad's death along with whatever else he has going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Changes in just a Second

Ch. 3 Still a mystery

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Yes I know this chapter is short. But hopefully I'll have four up soon. Once again thank you especially for the reviews they keep me motivated.

Cindy

[The Next Day]

(Rory's point of view)

I woke up early. Logan hadn't called last night. I was worried he would change his mind and not call. I hurried to Luke's to meet with Mom's before she had to get to work. I ran into half the town on the way. I had to run to get to Luke's.

When I got to Luke's I saw Mom obviously bugging Luke. She was shaking her coffee Mug at Luke. "No Lor it's bad for the baby. He'll end up with two heads or an extra toe. You can have as much coffee as you want in two months." Luke yelled. Mom whimpered like she was in pain. Luke turned away from Mom and rolled his eyes. I laughed a little. I was about to the table when my phone rang.

Luke and Mom saw me but Luke pointed for me to take my call outside. "Hello." I said not even looking to see who was calling. "Hey Ace sorry I didn't call you last night things got a little busy." Logan said sounding tired. "It's okay what time do you want me to come over?" I asked hoping he didn't want to cancel. I heard a baby crying. I guessed it was one of Honor's kids. Grandma said she has two now. "Now if you want Ace but just to warn you it's a little crazy around here." Logan finally answered over the crying. I remembered how crazy it was after my great-gran died. "I'll be there soon." I said. "Okay Bye Ace." Logan said quickly hanging up.

I told Mom and Luke bye and headed to Hartford. As I drove I got worried and really nervous. By the time I arrived at the Huntzberger Mansion I was feeling sick. I tried to take a few death breaths and relax. I got the courage to ring the doorbell. No one came at first. I waited patiently.

A maid answered the door and asked. "Can I help you?" "Yes is Logan home?" I asked. "Miss Gilmore?" She asked. "Yes." I answered shyly. "Please come this way Mr. Logan will be right with you." The maid said. "Thank you." I said politely as she left me alone in the living area. I heard crying coming from the upstairs. Josh Honor's husband came into the room holding a beautiful blond haired little girl. "Hi Josh." I said hoping he remembered me. "Hello Rory nice to see you again this is Cathy." He said.

The little girl waved a little. "She's beautiful Josh." I said. "Thank you P.J.'s upstairs I'm sure you'll meet him later. Logan should be down in just a minute." Josh said. "Oh okay." I said softly. Josh headed back upstairs with Cathy. The crying finally stopped poor kid probably just wanted his Dad. Logan finally came down stairs.

"Hi Ace would you like a drink?" Logan asked. "Sure whatever you got is fine." I answered. He made us both drinks and then sat down beside me. "Listen Ace before I tell you everything will you answer a question for me?" Logan asked. I felt nervous again. What would he ask me? Would I be able to answer his question?

"You can ask." I said teasingly. "Why did you stop all contact with me?" He asked. I could tell how much I hurt him. "I'm so sorry." I said. "I know that but why Ace? Did I say or don't something?" He questioned. "You honestly want to know?" I asked. "Yes Rory I want the truth." He said. "The truth is I've missed you so much. I thought if I cut off all contact maybe I could move on." I said.

"How did that work out for you?" He asked now teasing me. I looked up at him I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I still miss you everyday Logan." I said softly. "I missed you too Ace." I heard the baby start crying yet again. "Ace when you stopped e-mailing I kind of went a little crazy." Logan said. "What happened Logan?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Life Changes in just a second

Ch. 4 Reveal

Author's note: Thank you so very much for all the reviews and alerts. Because of all the lovely reviews I had to get this out to you. Once again thank you so much. This story is rated mature so don't forget. There will be some language and sexual content in this story.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

"Ace when you stopped e-mailing I kind of went a little crazy." Logan said. "What happened Logan?" I asked. "I went out with some guy from work. We just wanted to unwind. We went to this strip club near by. There was this really beautiful young girl. She was barely legal." He said. I nodded as he talked hoping to encourage him to keep talking. "That first night after she danced we talked a little. She was really nice." He said.

"Then what happened?" I asked. "I went back to the strip club every weekend for a while. Most of the time I was by myself." He said. "And then?" I asked patiently. "One night I stayed until closing. Her car broke down so I offered her a ride home." He answered. He sighed and looked at me. "When we got to her apartment she invited me up. One thing led to another and we had sex." He said now mumbling.

"After that I didn't go back to the club. Some of the guys from work had gone and she asked them for my number. She called and said she was two months pregnant with my baby." He said. I gasped realizing that might have been Logan's baby crying. Was the girl here? Is Logan married? I wanted to cry but did my best to hold it together. "She wanted to get rid of my baby. She said she was too young to have a baby." He said.

"Oh no what did you do?" I asked not being able to think about someone hurting Logan's child. "I paid her to stay pregnant. Three months ago she gave birth." Logan answered. "Your Baby is here." I stated as the pieces all fell together. Logan nodded. "Where is the Mother?" I asked. "She wouldn't even hold him. After the paternity results were confirmed she sighed over her rights and left." He answered.

I smiled a little and asked. "Have you been raising your baby on your own?" "Not exactly Dad found out he talked me into moving home. Dad, Honor, and Josh have been helping me along with a Nanny." He responded. "Oh that's good. What about your Mom?" I questioned. "Ace you know how my Mom is she thinks I need two Nannies and should marry a trophy wife. And if my Grandfather was still alive he would feel the same way sadly." Logan said annoyed.

"So you and your Dad finally made peace." I guessed. "Yeah he was great. I've been working for him. This time we didn't fight or anything. He was amazing about my hours letting me take off and leave early when ever I needed to. He even babysat Austin, P.J., and Cathy all at one time. That was just two weeks ago." Logan said sadly.

"Logan I have to ask you something. But you can say no if you don't feel up to it." I rambled. "What is it Ace?" He asked cutting me off. "My boss wants me to do a memorial piece on your Dad." I said. He smirked and said. "As long as your honest about everything even the bad then I don't have a probably with that. You know I'll let you interview me and I bet Honor will too." "Thank you Logan." I said. "Call your boss then you can meet Austin." Logan said.

I nodded and went outside on the patio to call my boss. I told him that I would do the piece. I also told him I would be staying two weeks. He agreed and said for me to rest up after I got done with my article. I hung up and headed back inside. Logan, Josh, Cathy, and two little baby boys were now in the Living Room. Logan's baby looked just like him. I felt like I had the breath knocked out of me just looking at the beautiful baby boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Life Changes in just a second

Ch. 5 Meeting Austin

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all the reviews and alerts. The reviews help me to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Logan smiled and said. "Josh says you already met Cathy earlier." I nodded and waved at the little girl. "This is P.J. Honor and Josh's youngest." Logan said pointing at the dark haired little boy who looked about a year old. I waved to him as well. Then Logan picked the little baby boy up out of his bouncy seat. "And this little guy is Austin Logan Huntzberger, my son." Logan said. I looked at the little baby in Logan's arms and then asked. "Can I hold him?"

Logan nodded and handed me the baby. He looked just like Logan. He had Logan's hair, eyes, lips, and nose. "He's beautiful." I said as I started to cry. Josh quickly took Cathy and P.J. upstairs. "Ror are you okay?" Logan asked. I started to cry harder. Logan looked alarmed and asked. "Ace what's wrong?" I couldn't answer. Logan took Austin and sat him back in the bouncy seat.

"I always wondered what our kids would look like. I wanted a boy who looked just like you." I said still sobbing. "Oh Ace." Logan mumbled hugging me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said not able to calm down just yet. "Rory its okay Austin is well my life now he makes me happy and makes me want to be a better person." Logan said. "Here I am crying and you're a single parent and you just lost your Dad." I said feeling guilty for letting my emotions get out of control. "I miss my Dad and wish he was still here but hey Dad once again saved me he brought you here to see me and brought us together again." Logan said seriously. I wasn't sure what would happen but I knew I would never lose contact with him again.

I finally calm down and stopped crying. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. When I came out Shira and Honor were home. Shira looked at me clearly shocked and said. "Rory Gilmore." I nodded and said softly. "I'm sorry for your loss Shira." She looked at me with a strange expression. "Thank you Rory may I speak with you in private?" Shira asked me. I nodded. Logan and Honor went to follow us but I said. "We'll be fine." They both sighed and walked away. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to hear what she had to say but the reporter in me was curious.

We walked into the library and sat down. "Rory it's no secret that I didn't approve of your relationship with my son." She said. I nodded wanting to say yeah no secret at all but I didn't. "But Mitchum did learn to like to. He said you would be good for our son. When Logan showed up with his son I knew I was mistaken." Shira said. I wasn't sure what to say. "I don't hate you Rory. I actually admire you. I'm nothing now but a grieving trophy wife. My husband just died and everyone thinks I have dollar signs in my eyes. I don't though I loved my husband very much. I miss him. And I love my children and grandchildren. I sadly don't know them though." Shira said her voice full of regret.

I felt bad for Shira and realized she had a heart to. She just kept it hidden and protected. "I am working for the Times now. And I've been asked to do a piece on Mitchum I was wondering if I could interview you?" I asked nervous that she would be offended. She smiled said. "I know you work for the Times. I just read your story on Iraq. Yes Rory I am willing to let you interview me." "I'm glad." I said softly.

Shira and I talked a few more minutes before the maid came and announced that lunch was ready. Shira and I walked to the Dinning Room together chatting the whole time. I saw Logan starring at us as we walked in. He looked worried so I smiled to show him I was okay. "Son please give a little credit." Shira said giving Logan a smirk that looked much like his own. I laughed and sat down between Shira and Logan.

"Your Mother agreed to let me interview her for the article." I said to Logan. "Really?" Logan and Honor who had just walked in shouted together. Logan gave his Mother a warning look. "Yes really Rory is an incredible reporter and we can trust her." Shira said making me smile widely. Both Logan and Honor just starred at their Mother in shock. The rest of lunch was mainly Shira, Honor, and I talking Logan remained very quiet.

The Nanny walked in carrying Austin. Austin was crying the Nanny was about to hand Austin to Logan when Shira spoke up. "Here give me my grandson." The Nanny handed the baby to Shira. Logan looked even more shocked. He leaned over and whispered. "What did you do to my Mom?" I laughed and turned back to look at Shira. Shira was rocking the tiny baby boy. "He looks just like Logan." Shira said to me. "I think so too." I said. "He's beautiful." We said at the same time making us both laugh.

The Nanny came back with a bottle. Shira took the bottle and began feeding Austin. "Logan, Honor I've been thinking a lot. I know I wasn't a good Mother to either of you but I would like to try and be a better Grandmother." Shira said starring at Austin. "I don't want Cathy, P.J., and Austin to be strangers to me like the two of you are." She said. Honor and Logan both just nodded seeming unable to say anything. I knew Mitchum would be so proud of his wife right now.

The phone rang loudly. The maid announced that it was Emily Gilmore calling. Shira laughed and asked. "Does Emily know you're here now?" "No they were in Paris we haven't talked yet." I explained. "Who did Emily ask to speak to?" Logan questioned. "You Sir." The maid answered. Shira grinned and said. "Let Rory answer it."

I grabbed the phone and said. "Hi Grandma." "Well hello Rory I guess you've found Logan." She said. "Yes I did the whole family is here. I just had a heart to heart with Shira a little while ago I bet she would like to speak to you." I said. "Oh yes I would love to talk with her I just didn't think she would be there." Grandma said knowing Shira ran when things got tough.

"She's actually holding Austin right now sitting right beside me." I said. "Austin?" Grandma questioned sounding confused. I was guessing she didn't know Logan had a son. "I though Honor's sons name is Paul John." Grandma said. "It is Austin is Logan's three month old son." I said. "What really I don't remember receiving an announcement. Oh Rory is Logan's wife there as well?" Grandma asked sounding concerned. "No Logan isn't married and Austin's Mother isn't in their lives." I said simple. I said a quick goodbye and passed the phone to Shira. Logan took Austin and we went into the other room.

"I'm a sandal now you know." Logan said with a smile. I laughed and said. "It'll make my Mom like you even more." "How are Lorelei and Luke?" Logan asked. I remembered he was the person I talked to when they got back together officially. I had been worried. "Their expecting a baby boy in two months." I said. "Wow really that's great." Logan said. "Yeah it is but there will be 25 years between us." I said. "She's in the high risk ranging how is everything?" Logan asked making me smile at the concern. "So far they're both doing great." I said.

"And How's Christopher?" Logan asked. "Oh Dad's doing well. He's actually getting married again so. Gigi has gotten so big I am planning on spending sometime with them while I'm in town. I said. "I'm glad he's doing well." Logan said. I smiled my Dad and Logan had always gotten along. My Dad often asked if I had talked to Logan.


	6. Chapter 6

Life Changes in just a second

Ch. 6 New Beginnings?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews I was planning to wait a few more days before posting but after all the reviews I knew I had to get this out. It's a shorter chapter. But hopefully I can get the next one out soon. The next chapter is called Stars Hallow.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

"You're living in New York now right?" Honor asked. "Yes and she's the best damn reporter the Times has." Logan said proudly. I blushed and looked away. "Didn't you recently write a piece on the pulling of the troops in Iraq?" Josh asked. "Um yes I did." I said still embarrassed. "Wow Rory that's so amazing." Honor said. "Yeah a dream come true." I mumbled.

Logan looked clearly upset and said. "Ace please tell me you weren't over there." "Sorry I can't do that. I was in Iraq." I said knowing he was still upset. "Rory you could've gotten killed." Logan yelled at me. "I'm fine Logan. I made it home safe." I said trying to reassure him. Shira rejoined us as my cell rang.

"It's my Mom." I said answering it. "Hi Mom." I said into the phone. "Well hello there fruit of my loins." "Yuck Mom I hate that name the most." I said embarrassed. Logan laughed and then told his family what Mom had called me. I wasn't surprised he had remembered. I excused myself and went out on to the patio to keep talking to my Mom.

I told Mom all about my talk with Shira and all about Austin. "Wow baby sounds like you've had a busy day." Mom said. "Yeah listen Mom I'm going to go but I should be home soon." I said. "Okay Ror be careful." She said. "I will Mom." I responded. "Oh and tell Logan I want to meet that baby and soon." She said. "I will bye." I said hanging up.

I went back inside. Shira and Honor had taken the kids upstairs. Josh excused himself also and headed to the stables. When Josh left I told Logan about my talk with Mom. "She wants to meet Austin." I said. "How about I bring him to Stars Hallow tomorrow." Logan suggested. The day after tomorrow Logan said I could interview his Mom and sister.

It was almost dinner when I headed back to Stars Hallow. Logan had only kissed me on the check when I left. I knew I shouldn't expect more. After the way I had treated Logan I was surprised he had been so nice. That night was uneventful. Luke made dinner. We ate and then watched a really sappy Lifetime movie. Mom spent the whole time crying. I wasn't use to Mom being so emotional. Luke just laughed and told her it was time for bed. April was at a friend's house so I had the room to myself. I started writing a real rough draft of my intro.

_Mitchum Huntzberger was a successful businessman. He owed 13 newspapers. He made a career for some of the best journalist. I worked as an Intern for Mitchum. During that time I doubted myself but it made me a better reporter and a stronger person. I also learned from Mitchum that you should never let someone tell you you're not good enough. _

_ Mitchum wasn't just an icon or a boss to me. He was also my college boyfriend's father. Logan has had many issues with his Father but he always wanted to make Mitchum proud of him. I believe Logan has and will continue to run the Huntzberger Corporation with pride and honesty just as he Father did. _

_ Mrs. Shira Huntzger was married to Mitchum for almost 35 years. There marriage was one of high society. Shira has always been a private person who never let her true emotions show. I will be interviewing Shira and telling the love story between the two that is beyond the money that was always there. Mitchum had two children Logan as I mentioned and Honor Johnson. He's also survived by three Grandchildren, Catherine Emma and Paul John Johnson and Austin Logan Huntzberger. _


	7. Chapter 7

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 7 Stars Hallow

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. This chapter has sensitive material. This is a story and none of this is true. I don't have any issues with Iraq and I'm sure there are true stories but this isn't one them it's just the place I picked. Chapter eight is called Rory's secret. And chapter nine will have the first sex scene. Sorry the chapters are short right now I'm planning for this to be 34 chapters.

Once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

It was early when Mom woke me up. "Ror, did you forget to tell Mommy something?" She asked. I shot up and bed and asked. "Shit, is Logan here already?" She laughed and answered. "Yes he and his cute little buddle of joy just got here." "Sorry Mom I just blanked out." I said as I picked out clothes. "It's okay just get dressed." Mom said.

I hurried and got dress. I had decided to wear jeans, a tank top, and I threw my hair up in a pony tail. When I got into the Living Room Logan was waiting with a huge smile on his face. "Are we too early?" Logan asked. "It's never too early for a cute baby visit." Mom answered. She sat down and motioned for Logan to give her Austin. Austin was lying against the huge bump in my Mom's stomach. "Austin, Luke Jr. wants to play." Mom said. I could see the baby kicking her.

"Luke Jr.?" Logan asked surprised. "Mom Luke told you to stop calling him that." I said. "So his name isn't Luke Jr.?" Logan questioned. "No it's William after Luke's Dad." I responded. He smiled and asked. "What's on the schedule for today?" I laughed and said. "You know me so well." "Yes I do so what's the plan?" He asked.

"First we're going to have breakfast at Luke's. Then I'm supposed to go shopping with Mom and I thought you and Austin could come with us. Then we can have lunch at the Dragon Fly. Then I thought we could come back here and start your part of the interviews." I said quickly. Logan laughed and said. "I've miss you so much." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

We walked to Luke's. I got to hold Austin the entire way. We walked into Luke's. Luke saw us and came over and said. "Hey Logan I didn't know you were coming today." "Yeah, yeah okay people I forgot to tell you." I grumbled making them laugh. "Luke this is my son Austin." Logan said. "Can I hold him?" Luke said. I laughed and handed Austin to him. "Is the future Daddy trying to get in some practice?" I asked.

Miss Patty came in while we were talking. She walked up to Luke and asked. "Whose beautiful child is that?" "He's Logan's." I answered. She smiled at Logan and said. "Oh hello there young man." Logan smirked and said. "Nice to see you again." I rolled my eyes. Miss Patty had forgotten all about breakfast and went to tell everyone the newest gossip. I was sure by the end of the day they would be saying he was mine.

After we ate we left for Hartford to shop. Logan drove. I sat in the back with Austin. We went to the mall. Mom and Logan wore me out. They went into every store. They bought enough clothes for ten babies. Mom also finally found bedding she liked for William's room. I was thrilled when we left the mall. I was tired and hungry.

I fell asleep in the car. "Ace, Ror wake up." Logan whispered. "Huh what don't shoot." I mumbled clearly out of it. "Shit Ace." Logan yelled I was wide awake. I looked at his pale face and asked. "What's wrong Logan?" He's look away starting to look like he might throw up. "What is it Logan?" I asked. "You said don't shoot." He answered. "Damn." I whispered. "Did someone try and shoot you?" Logan asked. I thought about lying to him. I could've told him I was mugged in New York. I knew he would take that better than the truth.

"Yes Logan in Iraq right before we left my photographer and I went outside of where we were supposes to be. We were held at gun point. An Iraqi solider saved us." I told him. "We're you scared?" Logan asked. "Yes I was." I admitted. "You could've died. Damn it Rory." Logan yelled. I noticed we were at the Dragon Fly.

"Where are Mom and Austin?" I asked. "Your Mom took Austin inside. He needed to be changed." Logan answered. "I'm so sorry Logan; I had planned to never tell anyone what happened in Iraq." I said. "Your Mom doesn't know?" Logan asked shocked. "No one does Logan." I answered. "Later you're going to tell me everything that happened." He said. I nodded knowing I wouldn't get out of it. I guessed it was time to put it behind me.

We ate lunch with Sookie. Logan was really quite during lunch. He only talked when someone was talking to him. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I could tell he was still really upset. I wasn't sure how he would take what happened. After lunch Logan, Austin, and I headed back to Mom's. Mom stayed at the Dragon Fly she had a meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Life Changes in just a second

Ch. 8 Rory's Secret

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. They keep me writing. This chapter will be very short I should be able to add another chapter soon. As for the information considering Iraq it is fiction. I just picked Iraq I've never been there. Anyway once again thank you.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When we got back to the house we got Austin down for a nap. I got my work note book. I was about to start asking Logan questions. He took my notebook and laid it down. He grabbed my hand. I sighed. "First you need to about what happened in Iraq. Rory I need to know what happened." Logan said.

"Okay well when we first got there I realized it was like nothing I had ever seen. They got mad because I refused to wear traditional clothing. I almost got sent home. They kept telling me there were rules that had to be followed by all reporters. We were supposed to stay with the soldiers and weren't supposed to go anywhere alone. I talked my photographer into it.

Frankie my photographer has three kids. When we were threatened I was scared. The man was holding us at gun point. Frankie had his wife and children at home waiting for him. I put myself between Frankie and the man. I figured that besides Mom and my Grandparents everyone else would be okay if something happened to me.

Logan frowned at me. "No one would be okay without you. Your Dad, your little sister, Luke, April, Paris, Lane hell the whole town loves you. And what about me? If anything happened to you it would tear me a part. How could you do that?" Logan shouted. I couldn't stop from crying. Logan sighed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry." I said still sobbing. "I know Ace."

Logan leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Logan pulled away and smiled. I smiled back. "That was nice." I whispered. Logan said. "Very nice. I've missed kissing you." "Okay are you ready for some questions?" I asked. "Sure let's get started." Logan said.

"What is your favorite memory of your Father?" I asked. "When I was five my Dad brought to his office. He put me in his chair. Then he said Logan one day all of this will be yours." Logan said. I kept asking questions. Soon I had all I needed from him.

We finished the interview. Austin has woken from his nap. Logan said he was probably hungry. I took Austin into the nursery that was all ready for Will. Mom had a rocking chair. Logan brought me the bottle. "I'll feed him." I said. "Okay I'm going to go make a few quick phone calls." Logan said. I nodded and turn my attention back to Austin. I started to rock him. I sang softly. "You're such a good sweet baby. And you look just like your Daddy." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 9 Changes

Author's Note: Firstly thank you for all the reviews. Secondly some chapters will be shorter than others. It just the way I have the story split up. Thirdly this story is rated mature this chapter is one of the reasons why. There is a lot of bad language if your too young to be reading this or don't like that kind of thing please skip this chapter. Other wise please enjoy.

Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I didn't hear Logan come back in. Austin had already fallen back to sleep. "You look so amazing with my son." Logan said. "Oh yeah?" I questioned. "Very sexy Ace." He answered. Logan took Austin and put him into the crib. I grabbed the monitor and we headed back down stairs. "You always smell so good." I said as he hugged me close to him. I stopped at the couch but he pulled me into my old bedroom. He pulled me into a kiss.

Logan started kissing down my neck as he pulled me onto the futon. I started moaning. "Fuck Ace I've miss you so much. You taste so good." Logan said. "Hmm I know." I mumbled. I pulled off Logan's shirt and ran my hands down his chest. He pulled my shirt off and undid my jeans. I started taking his pants. We were both left in our underclothes.

I broke away from our passionate kissing. "Should we be doing this?" I asked softly. "Probably not but we are anyway." Logan answered. He undid my bra and started licking and sucking on my nipples. "Oh wow." I moaned. He chuckled. I could feel how hard he was. I pulled his boxers off and started stroking him. "Shit Ace oh please." Logan begged. I leaned down and took him into my mouth. "Oh yeah suck me Baby. That's it Ror." He moaned loudly. I could tell he was getting close.

He pulled away. "No Ace I want to be inside you when I cum." He said. I giggled as he switched places with me. He pulled my panties down. He started kissing down my stomach. "I see you still keep it clean down here." Logan said with a chuckle. I nodded. Then he leaned down and licked me. He kept licking and sucking. "Oh yeah Logan so close." I moaned. "Yeah Ace that's it Rory cum for me." He said. Then I felt it and my juices squirted out of me.

He kissed his way back up my body. He slowly slipped into me. It felt so good and it had been so long. He felt bigger but I knew it had just been a long time too long. He slowly pumped in and out of me. He kept kissing me. This felt more passionate than ever before. Suddenly as he sped up it occurred to me he didn't have a condom on. I had gone off the pill right after we broke up and figured I would just use condoms if I did find someone. He started thrusting harder. "Ace you feel so good, so tight, and wet." Logan moaned.

"Logan?" I said trying to speak. Then I felt my orgasm take over. "Shit Logan you have to pull out I'm not on the pill anymore." I finally shouted out. Logan was trying to pull out. "Shit oh I can't." He mumbled. Then I felt him cum inside me. He looked shocked and slowly pulled out of me. We both laid there. Neither of us said a word. Finally Austin started crying through the monitor. Logan went to get up but I stopped him. "I'll go get him." I said pulling on my robe.

I hurried up the stairs and took the beautiful baby boy into my arms. He calmed down quickly. I changed him and then headed with him back to my room. Logan was on the bed in his boxers. He pulled us down next to him. He kissed me check and said. "I'm so sorry Ace I never though to ask you if you were still on the pill." He looked so guilty. I smiled and said. "It's okay I didn't think about protection either." "I'm clean just to let you know I was tested after I slept with Austin's mother." Logan said. "I haven't been with anyone since you." I admitted really embarrassed. He kissed me softly again.

I gave Logan Austin and went into the bathroom to clean up some. I put my underclothes and robe back on and lay back in the bed. Logan handed Austin back to me. I loved that baby smell he had. Logan held me close to him. I heard the door. It was too late to pretend this didn't happen. So I let my Mom and Luke walked in to find Logan and me in our underclothes in bed snuggling with Austin. Luke looked as embarrassed as Logan and I did. Mom just looked amused.

After we ate dinner Logan and Austin left. I told Mom almost everything that had happened. I did leave out the stuff that happened in Iraq. I knew it would only upset Mom. I also didn't tell her that Logan and I hadn't used protection. I spent the night thinking about Logan. He texted me twice. We just kept it light not really talking much. I knew we would have a chance to talk about what happened in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Life Changes in just a second

Ch. 10 Now what?

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I actually had a lot of trouble writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 11 will be called Date Night. Once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

The next day I interviewed Shira and Honor for the article. Shira also invited Mitchum's childhood best friend Jim over and he agreed to be interviewed too. Honor went first. She had a lot more happy memories than Logan. She told me lots of stories from when she was little. Honor and I finished up quickly.

Jim went next it was really funny to hear about Mitchum as a boy. Some of the stories of his teen years sounded so much like Logan. I laughed a lot. I knew this story will be one of my best. After I finished Jim's interview I checked in on Austin while I waited for Shira.

Shira's interview was in some ways the easiest and hardest in others. She told me about her and Mitchum meeting. They met at Shira's first cotillion Mitchum's best friend Jim was actually Shira's escort. They started dating shortly there after. Seven years later they were married. Shira also told me stories of her early marriage. She revealed details of the days her children were born. We both ended up crying. And we even hugged.

Shira invited me to stay. I got to play with Austin, Cathy, and P.J. I hadn't seen Logan at all. He was in his Father's office working. Honor kept saying I could interupt him but I knew he was busy.

Around dinner time Logan finally came out of the office. He looked exhausted both mentally and physically. "Are you okay Logan?" I asked. He smiled and little and answered. "Yeah Ace I'm okay." I nodded. "Could you meet with me before the service tomorrow?" Logan asked. "Yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?" I asked. "Um here if it's okay." He answered. "Sounds good." I said. He walked me to my car. "Be careful Ace." Logan said kissing my cheek. "I will night." I said.

[The Next Day]

I worked onto the night and finished the article. My boss was impressed. He said the article along with photos from the memorial. I was shocked that Shira had given permission for photos.

I quickly got ready. I bought a new black dress just for today. Luke had already made breakfast. He told me to eat up. He and Mom weren't ready yet but Luke said they would meet me at the church. I knew this was going to be a difficult day for Logan.

When I arrived at the mansion a guard helped escort me in. "This way Miss Gilmore." The guard said leading me. I was really nervous to see Logan. I had sent him a copy of the article. Plus I wanted to be here for him today especially. The guard kept guiding me until we ended up near the maid. The maid then led me to the office.

"Mr. Huntzberger is waiting for you." The maid said. I looked at her as she waited for me to open the door. I slowly opened the door. Logan was staring at pictures. He was wearing a black suit and black and navy tie. He turned and looked at me and said. "You always did look good in black Ace." "You too." I responded.

"Did you read the article?" I asked nervously. "Yes I did it's you're best to date." Logan said. I blushed and said. "High praise Mr. Huntzberger." He chuckled. I saw him frown a little and asked. "Are you heading back to New York after the service?" "No Actually I'm taking a vacation week." I answered. Logan smiled and asked. "Would you go out with me Saturday night?" I nodded.

"Not to be too personal Ace but when is your period due?" Logan asked reminding me that I could be pregnant. "In two weeks." I answered. He nodded. We both stood silently. The maid came and told us it was time to leave. Logan suggested we drive together to the service. It was just Logan and I in the car. The rest of the family had already left.

I had planned to sit with Mom, Luke, and my Grandparents but Shira asked me to sit with them. I felt a little strange but was happy I could be there for them especially Logan. The service was long. Logan handed Austin to me at one point. Logan held me hand. I could feel him shaking. Jim gave the eulogy.

After the service everyone greeted the Huntzbergers. My Grandparents came up and we're talking with Shira. Mom and Luke came over to Logan, Austin, and I. Mom was tired so they were skipping the reception. The reception was strange. Shira kept getting Logan and taking him to meet more associates. I stayed with Colin, Steph, Finn, and the rest of the gang. They all made over Austin. Logan rejoined us after a while.

"Come on guys let's get out of here?" Logan said grabbing Austin. "Pool house mate?" Finn asked. "Yelp let's go before my Mom finds us." Logan answered. Later in the day I left to go home. Logan once again gave me a kiss on the cheek and said he would contact me tomorrow.

Friday night dinner was the same as always. Mom kept making jokes and pissing off Grandma. Luke felt uncomfortable. Grandpa and I talked about books. Grandma filled us in on the latest gossip. She tried to talk to me about Logan but I just ignored her. The night quickly ended.

When I got home April was there. She had just arrived for the weekend. We hung out for a little while. She asked about the service and Logan. Then I asked her about school and boys. She liked this boy who sounded just like Jess. I told her that he sounded like her cousin in his teen years. She was hoping that maybe seen Jess turned out so well maybe Luke would like the guy. I told her not to count on it. I was almost asleep when Logan texted me. _Missing you and can't wait for our date tomorrow night._ I couldn't help smiling. _Miss you too I can't wait either. _I texted him back. _Sleep well Ace. _He texted me. _You too talk to you tomorrow._ I texted back to him before falling into a blissful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 11 Date Night

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and reading. Chapter 12 is called Family time.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Saturday morning was the clothing driving in Stars Hallow. I got out of it but Mom was gone all morning. Luke was working. April was out with her friends. Around noon Logan called. He asked if six was okay to pick me up. I agreed. I called Lane who was back in town she came over and helped me pick out clothes.

I ended up wearing a purple lacey tank top of Mom's. I wore a black skirt and a pair of black boots. I had no idea where we were heading. I curled my hair and put it up in a high pony tail. I was excited and nervous. Mom teased me.

Mom helped me finish getting ready and then we heard a knock at the door. Luke got the door while Mom helped me change purses. Logan looked great more casual than usual though. He was wearing black faded jeans and a black button down shirt. "Whoa Ace." Logan said. "Thank you look great too. You didn't say where we were going so I wasn't sure what to ear." I said.

"Sorry but it's a surprise." Logan said smiling. I nodded and said. "Come on let's go." Logan grabbed my hand and we both yelled bye to Mom and Luke. "Your Mom looks really ready to have that baby." Logan said. "Yeah I know." I said trying to figure out where we were going. Logan chuckled and said. "I'm not taking you to any of our old hang outs."

I stayed quiet as we drove I hope to figure out where we were heading. "What's your next assignment going to be Ace?" Logan asked. "I don't know yet." I answered. My boss loved the article so I knew he would be willing to give me something more challenging. "What would you like to write about next?" Logan asked. "I'd like to do more political pieces." I answered. Logan had a funny look but said. "Oh yeah sounds good."

I changed the subject. We talked about hoe Logan was the head of the family now. He said he would have a lot of help. He still wanted to spend a lot of his time with Austin. Shira agreed to help with Austin. Josh was going to be working with Logan at Huntzberger Corporation. I was happy to hear he would be able to manage his new position and his son.

We arrived at a small Indian restaurant. "Yes I have a reservation for two under Huntzberger." Logan said to an Indian woman who was hostess. She led us to a small white table. The place was beautiful. There were stain glass panting exotic flowers everywhere. There was soft Indian music playing. "Colin brings Steph here whenever he screws up she loves it and said you would too." Logan admitted.

"I'll have to tell Luke about this place. Mom would love it here." I said. Logan smiled and asked. "Do you like it?" "No I love it and we haven't even eaten yet." I answered. "The food is good too." Logan said as the waitress came and took our drink orders. Logan and I talked more. We were both shocked that neither of us had dated in months.

The food was spicy but so good. After dinner we drove to the mansion. Logan wanted to kiss Austin good night. I went in with him. Shira was rocking Austin. "Hello son, Rory little guy wasn't quite ready for bed." She said. Logan kissed his Mom on her cheek. I had never seen him so affection towards her and mean it. "We'll get him down Mom you go relax." Logan said. "Okay well have a nice night I have the monitor in my room." She said as she left.

Logan kissed his son's forehead and said. "Hi little guy Daddy missed you." Austin started to fuss. Logan changed him but he kept crying. "I'm going to go make him a bottle. Will you take him?" Logan asked. I nodded. I swayed hoping to calm him. Logan quickly came back with a bottle. "Can I feed him?" I asked shyly. "Sure Ace." He said as I took the bottle. I feed Austin.

Logan smiled watching us. I wondered what Logan was thinking. Austin finished his bottle and went back to sleep. Logan took him and laid him down in his crib. "Good night Baby." He said softly. I smiled. "Do you need to be home early?" Logan asked. "No." I answered truly not wanting to leave Logan yet. "Would you like some ice cream?" Logan questioned. "Sounds good." I answered. We went down to the kitchen. Logan turned the lights on. We quickly got everything we needed to make sundaes. They were really yummy.

"When can I see you again?" Logan asked. "I'm on vacation and you're working shouldn't I be asking that." I said. "Ace just answer the question." He said. "Tomorrow I have plans with Dad. Monday I'm suppose to hang out with Lane. How about Tuesday?" I asked. "Would you like to come here for dinner?" Logan questioned. "Sounds great." I answered.

He drove me home and walked me to my door. "I had a great time." I said. "Me too Ace." He said. "Good night Logan." I said. "Night Rory." He said back giving me a sweet kiss. "I'll text you tomorrow." I said. "Good." He said.

I went in the house. Mom wanted every detail. She told me not to lead Logan on. I still haven't gotten the courage to tell Mom that Logan and I had unprotected sex. I could be pregnant. I wanted to tell Mom but I was afraid she might get upset.


	12. Chapter 12

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 12 Family Time

Author's note: Okay I actually laughed writing parts of this one. Chapter 13 is called Homesick before leaving. Some chapters will be shorter because that's how I broke it down. There will be around 34 chapters. Rory's plans will be revealed in a few chapters to come. Please enjoy and thank you so very much for the reviews, alerts, and everyone reading this story.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I work up early. I decided to go for a walk. I had started speeding walking through Central Park shortly after I moved there. I loved to walk and clear my head. I enjoyed the natural beauty around me. It was my alone time. I put my phone on silent and just put my worries aside. After my walk I took a shower.

I went over to Dad's for Brunch. Dad's fiancée' is really nice and even Mom likes her. Gigi has gotten so big and she's super smart. She says she wants to be as smart as me. After Brunch Dad and I headed for a book store near his place. He had me pick out some books for Gigi. I told Dad almost everything about my time with Logan and Austin. Dad said I sounded in love again. The rest of the day was nice. Dad cooked out for dinner. After dinner I headed back home to Stars Hallow.

Monday was a lot of fun too. Zack was working so it was just Lane, her boys Kwan and Steve, and me. We took the boys to the park to play. They played kick ball. Lane told me she's pregnant again. She and Zack are really excited and hoping for a girl this time. I told Lane about Logan and I having unprotected sex. She was shocked since I'm normally so responsible. I told her I felt scared, exited, and unsure all at the same time.

Tuesday morning I went to the Dragon Fly with Mom. I helped like I had at the Independence Inn when I was young. It was kind of fun. It was about three in the afternoon when Logan text me. He said dinner should be ready by seven. His texts have been really strange the last few days.

I left the Dragon Fly around five and headed home. I decided to wear my yellow and green dress. When I arrived at the mansion I realized I was a little early. I wasn't sure of I should stay in my car or not. I finally decided to ring the door bell. I was expecting the maid to answer but she didn't.

Honor answered the door and said. "Rory hi um I hope tonight goes okay." I looked at her and asked. "What's going on?" "Well Logan gave the while staff the day off. So we've all been pitching in. We had to make dinner, clean up, take care of the kids, answer our own calls, and our own door." Honor said sounding exhausted.

Logan and Shira were no where to be seen. Josh had all three kids on the floor. There were toys everywhere. "Hi Josh." I said. "Hello Rory would you like a drink?" Josh asked. "Sure I'll take a glass of wine." I answered. "Me too Honey." Honor said picking up P.J. I saw Austin and picked him up also.

I laughed. "What's wrong?" Honor asked. "He needs changing." I said pointing to Austin. I took Austin upstairs and quickly changed him. I brought Austin back down stairs after changing him. Honor and both kids weren't downstairs. Josh handed me my wine and explained that P.J. needed to be changed and Cathy need to go potty.

Logan joined us. "Hi Ace." He said kissing my cheek. "Why are you being so mean to your family?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" He questioned back. "Logan is your Mom in there trying to cook?" I asked. "Yeah I've been teaching her." Logan answered. "Logan you gave the whole staff the day off. You could've at least left maid or a nanny. They're going to kill you." I said. Logan laughed and then turned his attention to Austin. "Hi Buddy, you're happy Rory's here huh." Logan said to him.

I blushed and said. "I told Lane about everything with us." "You did really?" He asked sounding shocked. "Have you told anyone?" I asked. "No I figured I would wait and see." He answered. "You could Colin, Finn, or Honor if you want." I said thinking he might need to talk. "Not yet Ace." He said. I nodded.

Josh, Honor, and the kids rejoined us. We all started talking. Shira called us and said dinner was ready. We all headed into the Dinning Room. Shira brought out a roast, potatoes, and carrots. "Wow that smells great. Shira this is incredible." I said. "Hello Rory thank you for joining us tonight. I hope it taste as good as it smells." She said. "I'm happy to be here and I'm sure it will." I responded.

Dinner was amazing Shira was telling me all about their day without any staff. Shira said this was the first time she had been without any staff since before Mitchum married her. "It's actually be kind of fun." Shira admitted. "Grandpa and Grandma said the same thing. One night back when I was in high school we got snowed in with no staff. I made them a frozen pizza that one of their maids left they actually thought it was good." I said.

We all had a really good time. Dessert was cheese cake. It was really yummy too. I knew I probably wouldn't see any of them but Logan and Austin before I left to go back to New York. Logan and I made plans to make sure we saw each other before I left on Friday night.

"Good night Ace drive safe and text me when you get home." Logan said. "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner." I said kissing him quickly. On the drive home I started thinking how much I was going to miss everyone. I always miss my Mom and Luke. My Dad and I were getting closer again too. I always miss Lane and my Grandparents too. Honestly I didn't want to leave Logan and Austin I had fallen in love with Logan son as much as him. I found myself dreaming and hoping I was pregnant with Logan's baby so we could be a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 13 Homesick before I Leave

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. They make me want to write faster. This chapter is pretty short so I will try to get chapter 14 called Another Day out ASAP. Hope everyone is enjoying.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When I got back to my Mom's I cried myself to sleep. I was already homesick and I haven't even left yet. New York was just an address it isn't home. Wednesday I went to Luke's and waited tables. I was happy to get to spend the day with Luke. He helped me keep busy and didn't ask too many questions. I got to see most of the town through out the day. Mom had breakfast and lunch with us.

Luke made us a late dinner when we arrived home. Mom wanted to watch movies but I just wanted to go to bed. I knew it was pretty early but I just felt like I wanted to be alone. Mom understood but I still felt like I was letting her down. Luke checked in on me. I assured him I was fine.

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep. I heard my phone. "Hello." I answered it in a sleepy voice. "Shit sorry Ace. I woke you." Logan said. "Its fine what time is it?" I asked. "Almost midnight." He answered. I looked around my dark room. I reached to turn the light on.

"Logan why are you up this late?" I asked now waking up. "I had some work to do and Austin didn't want to go down." Logan answered sounding exhausted. "Oh okay." I said softly. "I am really sorry I woke you. I wasn't thinking straight." Logan said. "Logan its fine I went to sleep before eight tonight." I said. "Why did you go to sleep so early Ace?" He questioned curiously. "Um uh." I stuttered. "Is something wrong Ace?" He asked. I started crying.

"What's wrong Rory?" He asked. "I don't want to leave." I whispered. He sighed and said. "I don't want you to leave. I'm really going to miss you Ace and Austin will too." "I'm going to miss both of you too." I said sobbing. "Calm down Ace you're going to wake your Mom and Luke up." Logan warned. I finally caught my breath and calmed down. We were both silent. "It's late Logan I should let you get some sleep." I said. "What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?" Logan asked. "I can't tell you." I admitted shyly. "Why not?" Logan asked sounding hurt.

"It's kind of embarrassing and crazy sounding." I said. "Okay I won't push." He said. "Thanks listen you really should get some sleep." I said. "I have late meetings and Mom is taking the kids to see my Great Aunt." He explained. "Oh yeah that's good." I said. "How about you Ace, what are you're plans for the last full day you have here?" Logan asked. "Well I have to go see my Grandparents again I really haven't spent enough time with them this trip. Then I'm swinging by to see Dad, Colleen, and Gig." I answered.

"What time did you want to meet up on Friday?" Logan asked. "I need to leave Stars Hallow by two at the latest." I answered. "Would your Mom beat me up if I steal you for lunch maybe around noon?" He questioned. "Sounds good." I answered. "Okay Austin and I will meet at Luke's." Logan suggested. "Okay I better go." I said. "Me too night Ace." He said. "Night Logan." I said hanging up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 14 Another Day

Author's Note: Okay since the last chapter was so short here's another one for you. Keep reviewing they push me to keep writing. Chapter 15 is called Worried.

Enjoy and thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Thursday was all about my Grandparents. I'm not joking either. I knew my Grandma would be upset about me leaving again. I knew she would wonder if I would be back soon. Grandma invited me over for Brunch. I hurried showered and speed over to my Grandparent's house. We all had a lovely meal. I talked about all my articles. I spoke a little about Logan and Austin. My Grandma seemed to be a little put off by Logan having a son.

After we ate Grandma showed me some of her new paintings. Grandpa then showed me some new books he ordered on line. It's funny how just a few years ago he didn't even know how to use a computer and now he orders everything online. After that they took me to the club. They had a tennis date. They offered to cancel but I said it would be fun to watch them. We ate lunch at the club.

Mom had been texting me all day. Will was kicking her a lot today. It distracted Mom. I tried to tell her it was just Will's way of making sure she didn't forget he was there. She also said her feet were swallowing badly. As we got back to my Grandparents house my phone rang. I noticed it was my boss.

"Rory Gilmore speaking." I said answering my phone. "Gilmore I have incredible news you've got your next assignment. Hillary Clinton as agreed to sit down with you." He said. I was shocked. "Thank you so much Sir wow how when?" I asked. "Sunday in Washington in the White House press room. When you get back here tomorrow stop by and then pack your bags." My boss answered. "Thank you Sir I won't let you down." I said as he hung up.

I was so excited. I had to tell my Grandparents. They were thrilled for me. Then I texted Mom and Logan. After that I texted Lane and Paris. Paris admitted she was jealous. My Grandparents were both returning calls when we got into the house. I decided to make some lists. I realized I would only be home 24 hours before I needed to fly out again. Dinner was really nice. I didn't really feel like talking much though. After dessert I said my goodbyes and left.

I stopped by my Dad's on the way home. Dad was excited about my article too. Gigi asked if I could get Hilary Clinton's autograph for her. I laughed and said I would try. I knew I could probably buy it for since I would be too embarrassed to ask her in person.

Mom and Luke were watching the office. When I came in I joined them. We talked about my trip to D.C. I stayed up for a little while. I started to get tired and went on to bed. I had been a sleep for what seemed to be a short time. Luke was shaking me. "Rory, Ro wake up please." Luke said. "What's wrong Luke?" I asked seeing he was upset.

"Your Mom isn't feel well I'm going to take her to the hospital in Hartford." Luke said he looked so scared. "Let me get dressed I'll drive." I said. I hurried and dressed the fastest I ever had. I met Luke and Mom by the door. Mom looked really pale. Luke picked her up and carried her to the car. I open the back door for Luke. I drove quickly but carefully. The car was quite except for the occasional moan from Mom. When we arrived I dropped them off at the Emergency door. "Can you call everyone?" Luke asked as they got out.


	15. Chapter 15

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 15 Worried

Author's Note: Yes another chapter already. Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy more to come soon.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I parked and hurried into the hospital. I called Sookie first and then had to convince her she didn't need to come right now. I called Dad next I really just needed to hear his voice. He reassured me that my Mom is the strongest woman he has ever met. I called my Grandparents next. They were in bed but said they would be at the hospital shortly. After that I called Liz.

I still had one call left to make. It was going to be a weird one. "Hello." The sleepy voice said. "Jess?" I questioned making sure it was him. "Rory?" He questioned back sounding confused. "Yeah hi." I said. "Is everything okay?" He asked sounding more awake and worried. I couldn't help it I started to cry and answered. "Um no I wasn't sure if your Mom would call you so I thought I should." "Is it Luke is he okay?" Jess asked sounding panicked. "No it's Mom and Will." I answered.

"Are they okay?" He asked concern was thick in his voice. "I don't know Jess she's in the Emergency Room." I answered. "Are you alone Rory?" Jess asked. "Uh yeah Luke's with Mom." I answered. "Call someone to come be with you. A friend, your boyfriend, or Grandparents. Someone from Stars Hallow you don't need to be alone Ror." Jess suggested. "My Grandparents are on their way but you're right I think I'm going to call someone else." I said. "Good and please keep me updated after all it's my Aunt and Cousin. Call if any of you need me. I can jump on a plane and be there in no time." Jess said. "I will Jess thanks and I'll call you when I know something." I said. "Bye Ror." He said hanging up.

After I hung I thought about calling Lane. But I really needed Logan. I slowly dialed Logan's number. "Ace?" He answered in a sleepy voice. "Hi." I said quietly. "Rory what's wrong?" He answered. "It's Mom and Will I'm in the ER. Luke's back there with Mom." I said. "Is she okay?" He asked. "I don't know she looked so pale and she was in a lot of pain." I answered. "Ace are you alone?" He asked sounding even more worried. "Yeah but my Grandparents should be on their way." I said. "I'll right there are you at Hartford Memorial?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. "I'll be there in 15 minutes Ace." He said. "You don't have to." I said. "I'll see you soon Ace." He said as we hung up.

My Grandparents showed up just as Luke came out. "How are Lorelei and the baby? My Grandpa asked concern in his voice. "They're doing some test. Rory she really wants to see you. And since it's only one at a time back there I had to come out." Luke explained. "Oh okay which room is it?" I asked. "Room T five." Luke answered.

When I arrived in the room Mom was all hooked up to a bunch of machines. I starred. "Come here Baby." Mom said motioning for me. "Hi Mom." I said trying not to cry. "It's okay Ror." She said. "How are you and Will?" I asked. "We don't know yet the pain is a little better. We'll just hope for the best." Mom answered with a tiny smile. The nurse came in and said. "The doctor will be with you in just a moment we have your test results and then he's going to do a sonogram." "I'll go get Luke. I love you Mom." I said hugging her again. "I love you too Ror." She said.

I went back out to get Luke. Logan was sitting with my Grandparents. "Luke the doctor is going to do a sonogram and has some test results." I said. He gave me a quick hug and took off. Logan came over and hugged me. "Um Grandpa, Grandma we're going to go for a walk. I have my cell call if you hear anything." I said. "We will Dear." My Grandma said.


	16. Chapter 16

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 16 Feeling Conflicted

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I am going to try and get a few chapters up tonight. So please enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Logan took my hand as we walked outside. "How's your Mom?" He asked. "As brave as always." I answered. "That sounds some what familiar." Logan said laughing. "Yeah well I am a lot like her." I said. He nodded. "Damn it." I shouted. Logan didn't say anything. "I suppose to be back in New York tomorrow and I have an interview with Hillary Clinton on Sunday. It's at the white house." I yelled. "I know Ace." Logan said pulling me into a hug. "What if something happens to my Mom?" I questioned. "She'll be fine I know it." He answered. "She's my best friend." I said. "And you're hers she's strong and she'll make sure she and Will make it through this." Logan said.

He held me for a while. Then my phone rang. "Hello. Yeah we'll be right in." I said hanging up the phone. Logan followed me back into the waiting room. Luke was waiting for us. I didn't see my Grandparents though. "Where are Grandpa and Grandma?" I asked. "They've moved your Mom into a room so they went to visit." Luke answered.

"What's going on what did the doctor say?" I asked Luke. "It's your Mom's blood pressure it's pretty high. Will's hang in fine so far. The doctor said your Mom will probably need to stay until Will is born now." Luke explained. "Wow really?" I questioned. "Yeah Ror if they can't keep it down they'll have to take Will so they can give her something much stronger." Luke said. I suddenly felt sick. "What am I going to do?" I questioned. "I mean I can't leave now." I said.

"You're Mom and I talked and she wants you to go to Washington. It's up to you but your Mom doesn't want you to regret giving up this chance." Luke said. Logan nodded agreeing with them. I wasn't sure if I could leave. What if something happens and she needs me. "Ace you know your Mom she'll be pissed if you go against what she wants. Why don't you call your Boss in the morning? You can explain that you'll need to come right home after the interview." Logan suggested.

We visited Mom. She was happy that I was listening to her. I had to take this interview. I headed home to Stars Hallow. Luke was staying with Mom. I didn't sleep well at all. Logan texted me when he got home. I felt bad that I had kept him out all night. He said he would see me tomorrow.

I called my boss very early. I told him about Mom. I also told him I had been considering moving home. He wasn't really surprised. He said he would hate to lose me but he understood. He offered to let me do some freelancing after I moved back home. I thanked him. He said he would just take this as my two weeks and I could go back home after I finished my article. I was really thankful.


	17. Chapter 17

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 17 Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Chapter 18 will be called New York, New York. Please enjoy and hopefully I can get out a couple of more chapters tonight. I will try my best. Once again thank you and your reviews keep me writing so keep reviewing.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

The next day I didn't pack. I did laundry and left it there. I didn't want Mom or Logan to know yet that I was moving home. After I had a quick pop tart I went and took a shower. I took Luke and Mom some stuff. And told them good bye. By the time I left the hospital it was lunch time. I hurried to Luke's to meet with Logan and Austin.

Luke told me that Caesar and Lane said they could handle things. Lane took our order. I thanked her for helping out. We talked about Mom a little. I saw Jess walking out of the kitchen. I was shocked to see him. "Hi Rory." He said. "Jess?" I questioned still shocked. When I had called him back to tell him about Mom he hadn't said anything about coming. "Uh Jess you remember Logan." I said feeling awkward.

"Sorry about my behavior last time we meet." Logan said. "Me too Man." Jess said as the shook hands shocking me. "This is my son Austin." Logan said. "Cute kid." Jess commented. "Thanks." Logan said back. "So I hear you're heading to New York and then D.C." Jess said. "Yeah I have an interview Sunday morning." I answered. "So why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked Jess. "I wasn't sure yet but I figured Luke could use some help and I haven't see my kid sister or cousin in a while." He responded.

"I'm glad you're here." I admitted. "Me too Ror." He said. "I'll be back on Tuesday." I told Jess. "Okay well Caesar, Lane, Zack, and Sookie have all offered to help. Sookie also said Mia is coming to help with the Dragon Fly." Jess said. I nodded. I knew Sookie had probably talked Luke's ear off.

"What room is your Mom in?" Jess asked. I knew Luke had probably forgotten to tell him. "Room 252 at Hartford Memorial." I answered. "Alright I'm going to head over there later." He said. "I've got to go soon but I'll see you Tuesday." I said to Jess.

"Listen Jess I know we don't know each other but you're Rory's friend and Luke's nephew so here's my card if you or Luke need anything please call me. I know my sister would help too if you need anything." Logan said to Jess. Jess smiled and said. "You still love her huh?" Logan didn't say anything just smiled and picked up Austin's carrier.

Logan walked me out to my car. As I got into my car I felt anxious. "Bye Ace be careful. Please call me as soon as you get to your place." He said. "I will. Be good for Daddy Austin and I'll see you soon." I said. Logan moved his carrier so I could kiss the babies forehead. Logan then leaned over and gave me a passionate goodbye kiss. "Bye Logan." I said. I turned my music up and drove off not truly wanting to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 18 New York, New York

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy. Chapter 19 is called Meeting a Hero.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

My drive was fine. It was peaceful just me, my thoughts, and the music playing. Once I got to my apartment I was in a hurry. While I talked to Mom I packed for D.C. Then I called Logan and talked with him while I started packing up my apartment. I made lists of all the things I had to get done.

My flight was early the next morning. I let what few friends I had still in New York know that I was moving. My best gal pal in New York Gail agreed to take my apartment. She also said she would finish packing for me after I told her about my Mom, Logan, and Austin. She understand why I would want to go back home.

The next morning I hurried to the airport. My flight took off on time and was smooth. I honestly just wanted the interview over with so I could get back home to Mom. I was so worried. Even though Luke promised me everything was fine I couldn't help but worry. I checked into the hotel and check in on Mom yet again. She was the same.

I tried to call Logan but he didn't answer. I left him a message but I wish I could talk to you. I felt tired from all the traveling. I order some food. I quickly ate took a warm bath and decided to lie down for a while. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when my phone rang. "Hello." I answered in a sleepy voice. "Sorry for waking you up Ace. I just got your message." Logan said. I laughed and asked. "Busy day?" "Yeah pretty busy. I had two meetings and then I took Austin to see your Mom." Logan answered. I grinned knowing that had to make her feel better. "How is my Mom?" I asked. "She's doing okay but she's really bored. She gave me a fun list of stuff to bring her. The Jess came by." He answered.

"What did you and Jess talk about?" I asked. "Books, our families, and our favorite subject you." Logan answered with a chuckle. I giggled and asked. "What about me?" "Sorry Ace but that's between me and Jess but he does have some news for you when you get home Tuesday." Logan answered. "I actually have news of my own." I said. "Good or bad news?" Logan questioned. "Hopefully you'll think its good news." I answered. "It's not about the baby issue is it?" He asked.

"Nope we still have about another week or so before we'll know anything on that." I answered. "Well listen Ace I should probably let you get some sleep. I hear Hilary Clinton get's up really early." Logan said. "Okay you get some rest too and give Austin a kiss for me." I said. "Call after your interview is over." Logan said. "I will bye." I hang up the phone. Luckily I went right back to sleep. I dreamed of Logan, Austin, me, and our little baby again. I knew I was making the right decision.


	19. Chapter 19

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 19 Meeting a Hero

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but I had to work then my internet goes out. Hopefully I can get a few chapters out this weekend keep your fingers crossed my internet stays on. But anyway thank you so much for the reviews they make me smile and get typing faster. I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I'm not a journalist so please excuse that. Also this is fiction so please excuse anything I get wrong about Hilary Clinton. Chapter 20 is called Is she okay? To answer everyone's question the baby issue won't be answered for a while. But there will be a lot of family stuff. Also Rory and Logan figuring out what they want from each other now.

Please enjoy and thank you again for the reviews, alerts, and reading.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I got dressed really early. I had three cups of coffee to perk me up. I was extremely nervous. I felt like it was my first job interview, the first day of school, and Christmas all wrapped in one. I was guided into the Press room at the White House. I had dreamed so many times of being here in this room. I knew if I never wrote another article I would be happy I had made all my dreams come true.

I saw a man walking into the room. "Hello Miss Gilmore I'm Ronald Loofter I'm Sectary Clinton's Press Advisor. Sectary Clinton will be joining you shortly. I'm sure you've already been advised on what questions she will not be able to answer. Please keep personally questions to a minimum. Once again thank you Miss Gilmore." Ronald said.

"I understand Mr. Loofter I understand. Sectary Clinton also has the right to say no comment to any question. It is a pleasure to be here. Thank you so much for greeting me also." I said some what annoyed. "Please enjoy your time here." Ronald said leaving the room. I sighed enjoying a second of silence and trying to relax. I was about to meet one of my heroes.

But then I started thinking of my Mom. I almost started to cry. Then the doors opened. Two buddy guards came in and looked around. Then Sectary Clinton appeared. You could tell how strong she is just by looking at her. She smiled at me making me smile also.

"Hilary Clinton." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. "Rory Gilmore, New York Times reporter." I said knowing it would be the last time I introduced myself as that. "It is very nice to meet you Miss Gilmore. I recently read your piece on the pulling of the troops in Iraq. It was very well written Miss Gilmore." Sectary Clinton said motioning me to sit. We both say down. "Thank you very much. It is very nice to meet you as well Sectary Clinton." I said feeling so over whelmed.

Sectary Clinton must have noticed my nervousness she said. "Miss Gilmore you can start your questions whenever you feel ready." I blushed embarrassed. "Sectary Clinton, How do you feel about the job President Obama is doing?" I questioned having to look at my notebook to even remember the questions. "President Obama as well as the rest of the government has a hard job ahead. We are all trying our best." She answered.

"How do you feel you're doing in your job as Sectary?" I questioned. "I truly enjoy my job. I believe I am doing the best I can at bridging gaps between ourselves and other countries." She answered. I was about to ask my next question as my phone rang. I blushed embarrassed again that I had forgotten to turn my phone off. I looked down at the number knowing it was the hospital. I knew something had to be wrong. Everyone knew where I was going to be this morning. "I am so sorry Sectary Clinton." I said.

She smiled and me warmly again and asked. "Is there something wrong Miss Gilmore?" "Um no." I stuttered. "Miss Gilmore I was told you wanted this interview." She said. "Yes of coarse I've looked up to you for many years." I said. "Miss Gilmore I have to say you seem distracted." She said.

I knew I had to be bright red by now. "Yes Sectary Clinton I did want this interview badly. You are an amazing woman." I said. "Is something wrong thought?" She asked nicely. "Yes my Mother is eight months pregnant there have been some difficulties and she's currently in the hospital. I've been very worried." I answered not truly believing I was telling her this.

"Was that the hospital that called when you phone rang?" She asked. "Yes it was." I answered. "Call them back Miss Gilmore. Family first isn't just a saying. My family always comes first." She said. I quickly called the hospital back. I was told my Mom had been moved to ICU. I quickly got off the phone. I wanted to cry so badly.

"How is your Mother?" Sectary Clinton asked. "She's been moved to the ICU they couldn't give me any other information over the phone." I answered. "I'm so sorry to hear that Miss Gilmore." She said. "Thank you." I said shaking. "Miss Gilmore if you e-mail your other questions I will answer them as full as possible. You should get home to your family." She said. "Thank you so much Sectary Clinton it is truly an honor to meet you." I said. "It had been nice meeting you as well Miss Gilmore." She said.

She quickly left. I was escorted out and given an e-mail address for the rest of my questions. They had a car take me to the air port. I couldn't get a flight out for another few hours. I called Luke. He said Mom was hanging in but the doctors were considering doing a c-section. I told Luke I was trying to get home.

I called Logan after I got off the phone with Luke. Jess had called Logan and let him know about Mom being in the ICU. He said the jet was on its way to get me. I felt so thankful that I could get home faster. I felt so worried. Forty five minutes later I was in the air on my way home.


	20. Chapter 20

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 20 How is she?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is kind of short. The next chapter is called My Baby Brother. Once again thank you for the reviews.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When we landed in Hartford I hurried off the jet. I was so happy to see Logan waiting for me. I ran into his arms and started crying. "It's okay Ace. I got you. Come on Baby let's get you to the hospital." He said as we slowly walked hand in hand. I felt so overwhelmed by the fear. I was happy Logan was there to keep me up right.

As we drove I wondered where Austin was. "Where's Austin?" I asked. "He's with my Mom. She offered to keep him so I could pick you up and stay with you." Logan answered. I nodded and told him about Sectary Clinton. When we arrived at the hospital Grandma and Grandpa were in the waiting room along with Jess, Sookie, Liz, and my Dad. I know it probably sounds really foolish but I was glad Dad was there. I feel like a kid saying oh good my Daddy is here.

Jess approached me first. "Hi Rory you okay?" Jess asked. "How's Mom?" I questioned back that was more important. "She's hanging in there but Will's heart rate has dropped. They decide they need to do an emergency c-section with in the next couple of hours." Jess answered looking very concerned. I nodded and went to greet everyone. I hugged my Grandparents who both looked very worried. Then I hugged Sookie I could tell she had been crying. Dad took me to the side. "Oh Rory I can't believe this is happening. No matter what has happened I'll always love your Mom I am really hoping both she and Will can be okay." Dad said hugging me. "Thank you Dad." I said glad to have his reassurance.

I saw Luke coming into the waiting room. He ran over to me. "Oh Rory I'm so glad you're here I thought you might not make it before the c-section." Luke rambled. Then he hugged me. "How is she?" I asked. "Better than she was but Will's heart rate keeps dropping and her blood pressure is still high." Luke answered. "Jess just told me." I said. "Why don't you so see her they are preparing her for surgery now?" Luke suggested.

I nodded and left them to go see Mom. When I entered the ICU room, I was shocked to see twice the machines. "Oh Rory I'm so glad you made it." Mom said as she saw me. I hugged her tightly and then rubbed her belly. "How was your interview?" Mom asked like it was just a normal day. "Mom you're in the ICU about to have a c-section." I said. "I know that but I'm scared. I'm worried about Will and I need you to keep my mind busy." Mom said. "Actually Sectary Clinton noticed my mind was else where." I said.

"What happened?" Mom asked curiously. "We are finishing the interview by e-mail. And Mom I quit my job." I said quickly. "What? Why would you do that Ror?" Mom asked. "I miss you and I want to see my brother grow up. I want to be closer to my family and friends. And I want to be with Logan and Austin." I admitted. Mom sighed and smiled. "Welcome home Rory." Mom said. "Thanks Mom promise me you'll be okay. You and Will I don't want to lose either of you." I said. "I'm going to be fine we both are." Mom said touching her stomach.

They made me leave a few minutes later. I hugged Mom and went out to the waiting. A nurse came and got Luke shortly after I returned to the waiting room. Lane, Zack, T.J., and Jackson had all shown up. Dad and Logan were sitting together. Logan got up and let me sit between them. Dad put his arm around me while Logan held my hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 21 My Baby Brother

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted still having internet issues hoping they will be fixed soon. Now on with the story. Thank you again for the reviews.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

An hour later Luke cam back out. He was smiling and said. "They're both okay. They put Will in the NICU he's okay just needs a little oxygen to help him breath." "How's Mom?" I asked anxious. "Her blood pressure is back up so they are moving her back to the ICU. But they are hopefully they can get it down now since they can give her more powerful medications." Luke answered. "When can I see her or Will?" I asked. "It'll be a little while before your Mom can have visitors. But the nurse said we can see Will now I told her I had to come get his big sister." Luke answered.

Logan kissed my cheek and handed me a camera. I laughed and said. "See you in a bit and thanks." Logan nodded as Luke and I walked away. The NICU was unbelievable. There were some many babies in there. Most of them were premature like Will. Luke and I had to gown and glove up to go in. I was really nervous to meet my brother for the first time.

The nurse showed us to Will's incubator. "William Richard Gilmore-Danes 2lbs 5ozs 12 inches." I read out loud. I looked down at my baby brother. I couldn't believe how small he was. He had all kinds of tubes and machines hooked up to his tiny body. He was beautiful black hair and dark eyes. I saw Luke had tears in his eyes. I started to tear up too. "Hello Son, Daddy wants you to listen to me and get well real soon. I promise to bring Mommy to you as soon as I can." Luke said to Will. I smiled and said. "Hi Will I'm your big sister Rory. We are so lucky we have the best Mom around. You also have an amazing Dad. You have another big sister who will be anxious to see you. And we've got some family and a whole town of people who already love you." I said. I saw Luke wiping a tear away.

I left Luke to have a moment alone with Will. I asked the nurse if I could take pictures. She said everyone does. So I took ten pictures from all different angles. We stood there a few more minutes before they told us it was shift change and we would have to leave. I blow Will a kiss. I heard Luke mumbling something.

I hurried back into the waiting room. I went over to my Grandparents first. "How is Will doing?" Grandpa asked. "He's holding his own." I said. Then I showed them the pictures I had just taken. Grandma smile a little but was clearly upset. "He's so small." She said sounding almost scared. I nodded. I let my Grandparents talk.

I headed over to Liz next she was talking with my Dad and Sookie. "Would you like to see your nephew?" I asked Liz. She nodded. Dad and Sookie peeked over my shoulder. Liz was about to cry. She quickly went over to Luke. I noticed both Jess and Logan were gone. I asked Dad and he said they went to get coffee.

I decided to go and look for them. I was about to get into the elevator when they got out of it. Logan handed me a coffee cup. Then he kissed me cheek. "How's Will doing?" Jess asked. "He's hooked up to a ton of stuff and they are giving him oxygen." I answered honestly. "I took pictures." I said. "I want to see." Jess said. I showed Jess and Logan the pictures. "Wow he's so small." Jess said in shock. Then Logan said. "Looks like a strong little guy to me." I nodded in agreement.

The waiting room started to clear out. Luke sent my Grandparent home to rest and promised to call with updates. I sent Dad and Sookie home with the same promise. Then Jess talked Liz into leaving. So it was just Logan, Jess, and I left in the waiting room. They had come and got Luke so he could go see Will again.

I tried to get Logan to leave but he refused. Though he did agree that he should call and check on Austin. Logan went outside to call. "I have something I think I should tell you." Jess said. "Oh yeah?" I questioned. "It's kind of a secret for now." Jess said. I grinned and said. "I have one of those too." "What's your secret?" Jess asked.

"You go first." I said. "My girlfriend has always wanted to live in a small town. She and I are moving to Stars Hallow. I've already bought a house not far from Luke and Lorelei." Jess said. I started laughing I thought he was joking I mean he hated Stars Hallow and small town life. "I'm serious Ror." He said. I stopped laughing and said. "Oh um wow that's great." "Yeah thanks now it's your turn." He said. "I quit my job I've moving home too." I said.

Jess grinned and said. "I knew you still loved him." I grinned and said. "Logan said the two of you discussed me but he wouldn't tell me what you said." "Yes we did. Mainly we talked about how easy it is to fall in love with you but getting over you well you can't." Jess said making me blushing and look away. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I love my girlfriend. She's great but she isn't you Ror. No one is." Jess said. I started to blush again. I just smiled awkwardly. "It's okay Rory I know you love Logan and I'm happy for you." Jess reassured me. A nurse came up to us. "Miss Gilmore your Mother is awake and she can have two visitors." The nurse said. "I'll go get Luke and tell Logan where you went." Jess said. "Thanks Jess." I said hugging him.


	22. Chapter 22

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 22 Healing

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. This chapter is a little short but the next one is a longer one. Chapter 23 is called My Plan. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Mom looked pale and weak. "Hey baby girl." Mom said softly. I felt like a little girl again. "Are you okay?" I asked. She smiled and said. "I'm fine Rory I promise." I nodded still not sure if I believed her. "How's Will have you got to see him yet?" Mom asked she looked worried and scared. I smiled and pulled the camera out of my pocket. I showed her the pictures I took.

Mom started to cry looking at them and said. "They wouldn't let me see him and they said it'll be a few days before I'm able to get up and move around." I was about to respond when Luke ran in and rushed over to Mom. Mom started to cry and said. "He's so beautiful Ror showed me pictures." "Yes he is and the doctor's truly believe he's going to be okay. So stop worrying." Luke said.

"Did you leave Will alone?" I asked Luke. "No Jess and Logan are with him." Luke answered. "But the nurse said family only." I exclaimed. "Jess is Will's cousin." Luke said. "Luke I think she meant Logan." Mom said. "Jess told the nurses that that Logan was Will's brother-in-law. She had already met you and had seen Logan visiting your Mom so she didn't even question it." Luke said. I looked shocked and guilty. "Is there something you wanted to tell Mommy?" Mom asked. "Um uh no." I answered blushing.

I left Luke and Mom. I promised Mom I would try and get some rest. I went to the NICU. They had already removed some of the machines. Logan was sitting with Will. I saw Jess talking with a nurse so I went over to them. "This is Will's sister." He introduced me to the new nurse. "I was just telling your cousin that Will is doing much better. I'm assuming your Dad will be staying with your Mom so we will be giving him updates. You should all go home and get some rest." The nurse said. "He's my Step-Dad but he and my mother already said we should all go and get some rest thank you." I responded. She nodded and walked away.

"That was so weird that the first time someone has called me your cousin." I said to Jess. We both started laughing. We walked over to Logan and Will. We were still laughing. "What's so funny?" Logan asked us. "The nurse called Jess my cousin." I said laughing even harder. Logan gave us both a strange look and said. "Okay." "Well I'm going to go back to Luke's. See you guys tomorrow." Jess said. We waved bye.

"Maybe I should've asked Jess to drive me home." I said. "Why?" Logan asked confused. "So you could get home to Austin." I answered. "I'll call and check on him when we get back to your house." Logan said. I nodded. We were both quiet on the drive home. When we arrived at the house Logan called his Mom.

I decided to check my messages while I waited. It was a lot of people checking on Mom. I decided I could return the calls tomorrow. I also checked the home machine half the town had called. I decided to call Miss Patty in the morning and update her. I knew she would spend the news around town. Logan came back in.

"Mom said Austin's asleep and has been for a while. She suggested I stay here with you since it's so late." Logan said. I nodded in agreement. "I can sleep on the couch." Logan offered. I giggled and said. "Or you could sleep in my bed with me." He nodded and followed me. We quickly underdressed. Logan was in just his boxers. I was wearing a t-shirt and my underwear. Logan smiled as we climbed into the bed. "Night Ace." Logan said. "Good night Logan." I said giving him a kiss. We fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Changes in a Second

Ch. 23 My Plan

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Chapter 24 is called Our family. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[A week later]

Mom has been moved to a regular room. They've got Mom's blood pressure down finally. Will has also been moved. He gained 5ozs. And has come off the oxygen. Both Mom and Will are expected to be released from the hospital soon. I have been spending a lot of time at the hospital. I'm just so glad they are both doing well.

I haven't told Logan I quit my job yet. He also doesn't know I'm back for good. Logan has been by the hospital everyday. Today was hard though because my stuff was arriving from New York. Logan had come by as I was trying to leave. "Ace where are you heading?" Logan asked. "Home for a little bit." I stuttered. "Is something wrong?" Logan asked. "No everything's fine. Listen I have to go you should go see Mom she'll be happy to see you." I answered. Logan frowned. "I really have to go but why don't you bring Austin and come over later we'll order some food and hang out." I suggested. "Sure sounds good." Logan said still looking concerned. I gave him a quick kiss and left.

I hurried home. The truck was pulling up when I got there. I opened the door. I had them put all my furniture in a storage locker I had gotten. After the movers left I started to unpack some of my stuff.

I had just ordered the food and straighten up the house when the door bell rang. Logan had Austin in his arms. "Can you hold him while I get his seat?" Logan asked. "Sure I can. Come here baby boy." I said kissing Austin's head. As I held Austin close I started thinking it wouldn't be long until I am suppose to start my period. I was still hoping I would be pregnant.

Logan and I talked a little. Then the food showed up. Logan wouldn't let me pay. "This is so good." Logan said. "I know it's a new little Chinese place." I said. During dinner we didn't talk much. I noticed Austin had fallen asleep in his chair. "I love to watch him sleep." Logan said. I nodded. I started feeling nervous.

"I have to tell you something." I said. "You can tell me anything you know that Rory." Logan said in his serious voice. He seemed a little afraid. "I quit my job with the Times." I said getting part of the news out of the way quickly. I looked at Logan. His mouth was wide open in shock. "And I'm moving back here." I said getting the rest out. "What if you're pregnant what's your plan then?" Logan asked seeming upset. "I thought you would be thrilled." I said.

"I am sort of." He mumbled. I was confused. "Why are you so upset?" I asked. "Ace I still love you, my son loves you and we might be having a baby together." He said like he needed to remind me. I nodded though letting him know I understood. "You're moving home so what we can date or something?" Logan questioned.

I couldn't help it I started laughing. Logan was clearly angry now. He got up and started getting Austin's stuff together and said. "I'm leaving." I stopped laughing and said. "Sit down Logan. We aren't done talking." He rolled his eyes but did as I asked. "Logan I didn't move back to date you. I moved back for a few different reasons." I said. "What are they?" Logan asked calming down.

"For one I miss my Mom so much. Another reason is I want to watch my baby brother grow up. I miss my town and the people in Stars Hallow and the rest of my family. But the most important reason is I want you, me, Austin, and hopefully our baby to be a family." I ranted. Logan starred for a few moments and then asked. "Now what?"

I laughed and said. "I'm planning to stay here for a month or two. I want to be here to help with Mom and Will while they recover." "And after that?" Logan questioned. "Then I was wonder if you wanted to maybe live somewhere together as a family." I answered. I heard Logan gasp. "When is your period due?" Logan asked curiously. I blushed and said. "If I don't start soon I guess I should take a test." He nodded and then said. "It really doesn't matter if you are or not because I want us to be a family you, Austin, and me."

I felt so happy hearing Logan say he wanted us to be a family. "I know this seems crazy and maybe I'm moving too fast but Rory I love you. Will you marry me?" Logan asked. "Yes Logan I will." I answered quickly not needing time to think. I knew this was the right decision. Logan pulled me into his lap and kissed me and we started making out. He was about to pull my shirt off when Austin started to cry. We both pulled apart and started laughing. I picked Austin up and said. "Guess what little man I'm going to be your Mama."


	24. Chapter 24

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 24 Sister

Author's note: I changed the name of this chapter. This chapter is really short. But there is a reason. Chapter 25 is called telling Mom.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

The rest of the night was wonderful. Logan and Austin ended up staying the night with me. I couldn't imagine letting them leave. The next morning I was up really early. Logan was still sleeping. I found myself watching Logan. "Morning my beautiful fiancée'." Logan said in a sleepy voice. I smiled and said. "Good morning my future husband." "That's sounds so good." He said. "I know." I said. We kissed. "Ace you need a ring." Logan said. "Yeah I do." I said smiling. I felt so excited and nervous. I wasn't sure how Mom would take our engagement.

We took showers and got Austin ready. Then we headed over to the Huntzberger's. "Why are we here?" I asked. "We have to drop Austin off before we go see your Mom." Logan responded. I nodded. We walked into the Living Room. Honor was down on the floor playing blocks with Cathy and P.J. "Oh hi Logan, Rory how's your Mom and Will doing?" Honor asked. "Their both doing so much better and should be going home in a few days." I answered.

Honor smiled at first but then frowned. "When are you heading back to New York?" Honor asked. "Actually I'm not I quit my job." I answered trying not to blush. "Oh wow so where are you going to be working?" Honor questioned. "I decided to freelance for a while." I answered. She smiled again and asked. "Where will you be living?" "In Stars Hallow for a month or two. I want to help Mom while she and Will are recovering." I answered.

I noticed Logan had disappeared. "Is there any way you could watch Austin for a while Logan and I need to go see my Mom?" I asked Honor. "Sure that's no problem. Mom and Josh are at the office but I have the Nanny and maid here to help out." Honor answered. I was a little shocked to hear that Shira was at the office. Logan came back we quickly said our good byes and headed to see Mom.


	25. Chapter 25

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 25 Telling Mom

Author's Note: Another short chapter. Chapter 26 is called Nap Time. Hopefully I can get a few more chapters typed up tonight. Thank you for all the support with this story. I am still planning 34 chapters so we are getting closer to the end.

Please enjoy and thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When we arrived at the hospital Mom had Will in her room. "Rory they're letting us go home tomorrow." Mom said when we walked in. She had finally got her color back. I smiled brightly and said. "Um uh Mom we have some news." "You're moving in together." She guessed. "Well yes and no." I said. "Rory I'm confused." Mom said. "I decided to stay and help you for a month or two." I said. "Then you're moving in together." Mom guessed. "Well yes but that's not our news." I responded. "What's your news?" She asked impatiently. "We're engaged." I answered.

Mom was quite for a long time. "Are you okay?" I asked Mom. She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission this time." Logan said. Mom nodded again. Then Logan dropped to one knee in front of me. "Don't forget you already said yes." Logan said making me laugh. I smiled trying to encourage him. "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Logan asked. Then he pulled out a beautiful ring.

"I would be honored to be your wife." I answered as he put the ring on me. Then we kissed. As we pulled away I saw Mom was crying. "Are you okay Mom?" I asked. "Yeah Ror I'm just really happy for you. All I've ever wanted was you to be happy and now I think you will be." Mom said as we hugged. "Thank you Mom I love you." I said. "I love you too." Mom said. Then Mom motioned for Logan. She hugged him and said. "Welcome to our crazy family." I had tears in my eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 26 Nap Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much. Chapter 27 is called Telling our Families.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[The next day]

I arrived at the hospital in the afternoon. I had just finished my last article as a report for the New York Times. It was strange for once my article almost wrote itself. I guess because I now knew that Sectary Clinton was a caring person. I worked on it and edited it before ending it to the Editor. My boss also let me include a little goodbye piece.

Logan was working today. I had missed him a lot but I knew he was behind at work. Tonight night we were having dinner with his family to announce our engagement. Then the next night we were having dinner with my Grandparents. I was hoping everyone would be happy for us. I was pretty sure everyone would be supportive.

Luke drove way under the speed limit home. I found myself wishing I had driven my own car. When we finally arrived in Stars Hallow I was exhausted. I took Will in while Luke helped Mom in. Luke carried Mom up to bed. She had fallen asleep. I knew she was tired and still taking meds.

When Luke came back down he took Will from me. "I've got him Ror why don't you try and get some rest too." Luke suggested. "Yeah sounds like a good idea." I said. I kissed Will's forehead and headed into my room. I lay down I was so tired and my head hurt. It only took me a couple of minutes to fall asleep.

My phone started ringing. I realized I had only been asleep for an hour. "Hello." I said in a sleepy voice. "You sound tired Ace." Logan said. "Yeah I was napping." I said. "Well baby I'll let you go. You need some rest." Logan said. "What time should I be at your place tonight?" I asked. "Seven if it's okay with you." Logan responded. "I'll see you at seven." I said. We said our goodbyes and I went back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 27 Telling our Families

Author's Note: Chapter 28 is called Sick and Tired. Hopefully I'll be able to add a couple of more chapters soon. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Also please review it keeps me going. Oh and I will be adding to my other two stories soon. Once again thank you.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

When I woke up I hurried and showered. It was already almost six. I decided to wear my gray dress. I felt nervous about Shira reaction. I knew she and I understood each other better but that didn't mean she thought I should marry her son. I wore just a little make up. Mom was feeding Will on the couch when I came out. "You look nice Ror." Mom said. "Thanks we're telling Logan's family we are engaged tonight." I said. "I figured and by the way Mom called and said dinner is at six tomorrow." Mom said. "Oh okay I'll tell Logan." I said hugging Mom.

The maid let me in when I arrived at the Huntzberger's. Josh handed me a drink. I wasn't sure if I should drink it. "Oh it's sparkling cinder." Josh said. "Logan said we wouldn't want to drink and drive." Honor said greeting me with a hug. "He's right I wouldn't." I said smiling. Shira came in carrying Austin. She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "He gave you my Mother's ring. I'm so happy for you." I looked embarrassed I had forgotten to take the ring off.

Logan came out a short time later. "Dinner is ready." The maid announced as we all made our way into the Dining Room. After we finished eating Logan stood up. "Rory and I have an announcement." Logan said. "You're getting married." Cathy yelled excited. We all started laughing. "You didn't tell me this was your Grandmother's ring." I said to Logan. "Mom you're not upset I gave to Rory are you?" Logan asked Shira. "Not at all Logan. I know I didn't exactly approve of Rory in the past. Honestly that had nothing to do with Rory except that I was jealous of her accomplishments. I know Mom would be so happy you gave Rory her ring." Shira answered. Logan smiled and hugged his Mom.

Shira came over to me and hugged me again. "Welcome to our family Rory." I smiled back and said. "Thank you Shira." Then Honor and Josh each hugged me. I saw Shira and Logan talking. "Have you told anyone else yet? Honor asked. "Just my Mom." I answered. "Tomorrow night we are telling the rest of Rory family." Logan said.

The rest of the night went well. I got to put Austin to bed. Then after that Logan and I talked for a while. I was really tired again. Logan wanted to drive me home but I told him I would be fine. I drove home and then called to let Logan know I had gotten home okay. Mom, Luke, and Will were already asleep. So I checked my e-mail and then I went on to bed also.

[The Next Night]

I called Grandma to let her know I had invited Dad, his girlfriend, and Gigi over for dinner too. She seemed okay with it. The night started out good. Everyone was thrilled to see Mom and Will doing so well. Gigi loved playing with Austin. But then Dad and Grandma got into it. They were talking about Dad's mother and they started arguing. Mom tried to calm them down but they kept on. Finally I screamed out. "I'm engaged to Logan." Grandma and Dad both fell silent. Grandpa quickly congratulated us. Then Gigi asked if Austin would be her cousin. Dad's girlfriend explained that she would be Austin Aunt. Grandpa asked to speak with Dad alone.

I was a little worried. But they were talking and smiling when they came back. Dad hugged me and shook Logan's hand. Dad and Grandpa said they wanted to pay for our wedding. They agreed to split the cost. Grandma and Dad ended up making peace. Grandma and Mom were already talking wedding plans. I told them that Shira and Honor would want to help also.

I started feeling exhausted. Logan looked at me with a worried expression. Logan made an excuse for us to leave. I didn't think anyone noticed. We quickly said good bye and left. I fell asleep on the ride home. A little bit later I heard voices. "Can you take Austin in while I get Rory?" I heard Logan ask. "Sure I'll put Austin in the crib since Will's in the bassinet." I heard Luke say.

"Is she okay?" I heard my Mom asked. "Yeah she's just tired. I think she's just been stressed and worried." Logan answered. "I can walk." I said. "I got you Ace." Logan said carrying me to my bed. "I'm so sleepy." I admitted. "Sleep Baby I love you." Logan said. "I love too." I said before falling back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 28 Sick & Tired

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. Chapter 29 is called Appointment. This story is getting very close to done. The chapters will be short but each has its own point. I'm still deciding on whether it will be 32 or 33 chapters we'll just have to see. For those of you reading my two other stories they will also be updated soon. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[The Next Day]

I heard Logan calling to me. "Ace, baby it's eleven already." Logan said. I opened my eyes and asked the first thing that came to my mind. "Why am I so tired?" "I don't know Ace but I think maybe you should consider seeing a doctor." Logan answered anxiously. "Logan you know I hate Doctors." I whined. Logan laughed. Then he asked. "Have you started yet Ace?" "No." I admitted.

"See you need to see a doctor anyway much better than a crappy home pregnancy test." Logan said. That made me laugh and I said. "Okay I guess you're right I'll go." "Good your Mom already made the appointment and your Dad offered to watch Austin so I can go with you." Logan admitted. "I don't want my Mom going with us she doesn't even know we had unprotected sex." I said annoyed that Mom wanted to take me to the doctor like I was a little girl. "She's not she and Will have to get checked up have Luke just suggested me could all go together. And I honestly didn't know if you even had a doctor." Logan said calming me down.

I finally got up and showered. Logan said it wasn't long until my appointment. So I hurried and got ready. I guess I should've just been grateful Mom could get me an appointment so quickly. When I got out my Dad was talking with Mom. He saw me and came over and hugged me. "Hey Sweetie how are you feeling?" Dad asked. "A little better." I said. "Well I am still glad you agreed to go to the doctor." Mom said. "Yeah well with you and Logan I knew I wasn't going to win." I said.

After we got Austin settled with Dad we left. I was so nervous on the drive. I was happy that Mom had sat up front. If she noticed how nervous I was she would be worried. I hated keeping secrets from Mom but I just wasn't ready to tell anyone. I was thrilled to have Logan by my side. I realized how lucky I truly was. As we pulled up at the office I felt dizzy. I knew I needed to calm down. No matter what everything would be fine.


	29. Chapter 29

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 29 Appointment

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is for Logan the Daddy in this story. Hope you all enjoy. Ch. 30 is called Results. I will be finishing this story soon. I will be posting a poll with couples and the shows there on the top three will be my next three stories so please vote once it's up. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Logan held my hand as we walked into the office. I didn't say much. I knew Mom was worried about me. I was taken back to see the doctor first. I pulled Logan in with me. The doctor suggested they do blood test first since I haven't had one in so long. I also let them know there was a possibility I'm pregnant. The drawn my blood and then sent me back to the examination room.

I underdressed and put on a gown. The doctor did a full physical examination. He kept saying everything looked good. It wasn't long before the doctor was called and told the results were ready. He looked over all the results and then finally said he knew why I was so tried. I was anemic. He explained the condition and gave me some meds for it.

The doctor said they would need to run the results again for the pregnancy test. I was a little worried. They said they would call me later in the day. We left and went to the car to wait for Luke, Mom, and Will. On the way home I had to explain to Mom all about my condition. Then she told me how well her and Will's check up was.

After the appointment Logan mentioned he needed to go to the office. I suggested going with him so I could check out his new office. Logan had to return a lot of phone calls. I spent my time walking around. We were heading to pick Austin up from the mansion when my phone rang. "Miss Gilmore?" The caller asked. "This is she how can I help you?" I questioned back. "This is Lena from Doctor Robertson's office he would like to speak with you and your fiancée' tomorrow morning." The woman said. "What time?" I asked. "Eight in the morning if possible." She answered. "We'll be there thank you." I said hanging up the phone.

I realized by tomorrow morning I will know if I'm pregnant. In nine months I could have a new born baby. It both excited me and scared me. I knew Logan felt the same just by the expression on his face. But I knew even if I wasn't pregnant I was already a Mommy. I was so lucky to have Austin. And even if we didn't have a baby now we would make Austin a big brother in the future.


	30. Chapter 30

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 30 Results

Author's Note: Sorry I so planned to update before now but I got busy and then bad weather hit. Anyway please vote on my poll. Thank you for your reviews. I will be done with this story very soon. Then I will be working on my other two stories to finish them also. I will keep three stories going so vote please.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[The next morning]

I could tell on the drive to my doctor's appointment Logan was as nervous as I was. Though we both hoped I was pregnant we were both worried about if I am or if I'm not. I felt all mixed up. I want this baby so badly. But I knew that getting married and officially becoming Austin's Mommy was already going to be a lot to deal with. I also had no idea what my next career move would be. Logan had asked me if I might want to start my own paper. I told him I would think about it. But right now I wanted to concentrate on our family.

The nurse took us to the doctor office. I had never been in there before. Logan held me hand as we waited. The doctor came in quickly. "Hello Rory, Logan I do have news. The two of you are going to be parents." He said. He looked at both of us. We stayed silent. "I'm guessing by your expressions this was a good possibility." He said. "Yes I mean we did have unprotected sex. Then I missed my period." I responded. The doctor nodded and said. "Considering your anemia I am going to suggest plenty of rest. More than a normal pregnant woman. If you have any issues at all call and we'll bring you back in. I also would suggest you make an appointment with your OBGYN with in the next few weeks." "Yes thank you I will." I said.

The doctor left first having to get to his next appointment. I looked at Logan who looked really upset. I felt nervous waiting for him to say something. He stayed quite though. "I thought you wanted this baby." I said starting to cry. He pulled me into a hug and said. "Oh Ace I do want this baby. I can't wait to have another child. I'm just worried about you Baby." "Really?" I questioned sniffing. "Yes Rory I already love our baby. I just love you so much and want you health." Logan answered.

We decided to leave after picking up some info the doctor had left for us. We spent the ride home talking. I admitted to being scared too. We read the info packet the doctor gave us on pregnancy and anemia. We also did some research on line. It scared us both to think of anything happening to this baby or me.

We decided to keep my pregnancy to ourselves at least until I could say my OB. I knew that not only with me being anemic but it was my first pregnancy. A lot of things can happen. Plus I think we needed time to really deal with this all on our own.


	31. Chapter 31

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 31 When to tell

Author's Note: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Chapter 32 is called New Beginnings. Don't forget to vote on my poll. I've never been pregnant myself so I'm going off of family members and friends of mine that have been. The last three chapters will be short.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[Six weeks later]

I did have some morning sickness. Other than that I had been feeling much better. I was really glad the dizziness had seemed to pass. I told Mom I had a stomach bug. I was really hoping she wouldn't be mad when she found out I was pregnant and had known for a while and hadn't told her. I was pretty sure her feelings would be hurt. I just wasn't ready for anyone else to know.

Logan has been like Superman. He's been working a lot, taking care of Austin, and looking after me. When he couldn't be with me he called a lot to check in. He was the reason I tried my best to relax and not worry about anything. I've tried my best to help Mom with Will. Some days I felt better than others. I had also decided to write a couple of articles for a new on-line magazine.

Today I am finally going to my first appointment. I had been back to see my regular doctor but my OBGYN couldn't get me in until now. Logan was going with me of course. We left early both nervous and excited. The nurse took my blood tests and also a urine sample. Logan helped me undress and put on the paper gown. The nurse came back in and took my blood pressure and my temperature.

My OBGYN came in with my medical recorders. She said a quick hello to me and then turned to Logan and said. "Hello I'm Dr. Groove." "Logan Huntzberger." Logan said shaking her hand. "I've read over Dr. Robertson's report and our test confirmed you are pregnant and you are anemic. I want to do a pelvic examine and then an ultra sound." She said. I nodded.

The breast and pelvic exam was fine I was a little tenderer than I had been. Dr. Groove went and got the ultra sound machine. She took the gel and spends it on my stomach. I shivered from the coolness. Then she started to move it around on me. "Okay I can see your baby. Good heart beat you're nine weeks if I had to guess." She said smiling.

She turned the screen so we could see our baby's first picture. I couldn't help it when I started to cry. Logan smiled with tears in his eyes and said. "That's our baby." The doctor suggested I come back in a month. By then I would officially be in my second trimester. After talking with the doctor we decided not to say anything to our families or friends yet.

On the way home I started feeling really bad for lying to my Mom still. She has been so worried about me. Logan reassured me yet again that Mom would be happy for us when we tell her and that she would understand why we hadn't told her yet. When we arrived Jess and his girlfriend were sitting with Luke, Mom, and Will. My guilt was overwhelming me. "How was your appointment?" Mom asked. I was in shock. "Um ok." I mumbled. "I saw it in your appointment book." She confessed. Jess asked if I was okay. Mom told him about my anemia. Jess said he meant my stomach. I saw Mom's face and her mouth open and close.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. "No Ror we're all family. Now tell me what's going on." She suggested. I looked over at Logan. He mouthed tell her. "Mom I'm fine really just a little pregnant." I said. Everyone but Logan and I gasped in surprise. Mom started crying. I wasn't sure what to do or say. "She's nine weeks the doctor assured us both of them are healthy. She just needs more rest and than most pregnant women." Logan explained.

Mom walked over and hugged me. "My bay is having a baby." Mom sobbed. Luke hugged me next. Luke had noticed I hadn't been drinking coffee and said. "I was so worried since you haven't been drinking coffee." I laughed and said. "Yeah I knew you noticed." We all started talking about the wedding.


	32. Chapter 32

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 32 New Beginnings

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for the reviews. I've only got two more chapters planned after this one. Tomorrow's my birthday so no update then this is my early birthday gift to all of you. I should be finishing this story very soon though. Chapter 33 is called Leaving. Thank you again. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

[One Month later]

(Rory's point of view)

Today was my second check up. I'm now officially 13 weeks pregnant. I'm starting to show now also. So far no one has asked if I am. We are planning our wedding for a month from tomorrow. I know I'll be noticeably pregnant by then. We decided to formally announce my pregnancy at the wedding.

After the doctor told us both the baby and I were doing well we decided to was time to tell our families. First we told Shira, Honor, and Josh. Then we told my Dad and his girlfriend. Finally we told my Grandparents. Everyone seemed really happy for us. Logan and I started discussing when we were going to move in together. I honestly couldn't imagine living in the Huntzberger mansion. But I knew we couldn't stay at Mom and Luke's. Logan said it would all work out. He got me an herbal tea and then dropped me off at home.

The next morning Logan woke me up early. "Why are you here so early?" I asked. "Take a shower and get dressed." He said. "Why?" I questioned. "Ace I have a surprise for you." Logan said. I finally gave in. I hurried and took a shower and dressed. "Whoa that was fast Ace." Logan said. "I love surprises and I can't wait." I said pulling him out the door. He laughed and let me led him to the car.

He drove until we got to the edge of Stars Hallow and then stopped at this big beautiful white house. "Why did you stop here?" I asked curiously. Logan smiled and got out of the car. I followed closely behind him confused. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I was shocked whose house was this? Why are we here? I wondered to myself.

A woman was in the huge Living Room. "Hello Logan nice to see you again. You must be Rory." She said. I nodded feeling strange that this woman knew who I was but I didn't know who she was. She smiled and said. "I'm Alison Krow of Krow Realtors." I shook her hand and shot Logan a strange look. "Logan has made a generous offer on this house. We took it off the market today. But Logan needed his lovely fiancé's approval." Alison said.

I got up and started wondering around the house. It was huge but still had a homey feel. I loved the brick and the fact that it had three fire places including one in the master bedroom. It was a six bedroom, had a family room, living room, an office, a big kitchen, and four bathrooms. It was prefect for us. It fit us both.

I started crying Both Logan and Alison took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry Ace. I'll let you find us a home." Logan said. "I have a lot more beautiful homes on the market I'm sure we'll find one you like." Alison said.

I couldn't help but start laughing. The both looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding me?" I questioned. Logan shrugged. "It's prefect for us, Austin, and this new baby. Let's sign the papers." I said. Logan scooped me up into his arms and said. "Welcome home Ace." "Yeah welcome home to you too." I said. "Let's get these papers signed." Alison said smiling.


	33. Chapter 33

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 33 Leaving

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Only one more chapter to go after this one. Please vote on my poll my next two stories will be from there and then I'll have another poll up soon. Thank you for all your support. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I couldn't believe our new house. It was amazing. It was big enough for Logan and small enough for me to still feel cozy. It was super close to Stars Hallow. When I got home Mom was sitting in the Living Room feeding Will and watching television. "Hi Mom." I said. "Hey Rory. Where have you been at?" She asked curiously. "Actually Logan had a surprise for me." I answered with a huge smile.

"What kind of surprise?" Mom asked. "He bought us a house. It's prefect. It's got six bedrooms and is close enough to Stars Hallow that we can still see each other everyday." I said so excited. "Well I'll be sad to see you leave but the fact that we can still see each other a lot makes up for it." She said. I smiled.

[The Next Morning]

Logan came by early and took me and Mom back over to the house. Mom was quite during the tour Logan gave. I could tell he was nervous as to what Mom would think. Mom smiled brightly and asked. "Can I move in too?" We all laughed. Mom and I started talking about how the house should be decorated.

Three days later Logan had painters in. I got to pick all the colors. We painted the nursery pale yellow since we didn't know the baby's sex. Every room was just like an imagined. It was prefect. Logan had Finn and Colin help him move all of our stuff in.

A few days before our wedding we had a huge party at our new house. Everyone loved the decor. Shira complemented my decorating skills. She did ask if Logan and I planned to have a staff. Logan informed his Mom that we would have a cleaning service once a week. And a baby sitter. But we wouldn't be having any live in staff. She was a little shocked but seemed supportive that we wanted to do everything on our own.


	34. Chapter 34

Life Changes in a Second

Ch. 34 Happily Ever After

Warning: There will be sexual content in this chapter.

Author's Note: Okay sorry this is a long Author's Note. Last one for this story. Firstly thank you so much for all the reviews. Secondly please vote on my poll. I will be doing more Gilmore Girls stories in the future. I am considering doing one with Jess and Rory and also with Tristan and Rory. Sorry I'm not a Dean fan after the whole married thing. Also I watch a lot of shows so message me with ideas from other shows. Lastly thank you to those who have been reading my other stories. I will be wrapping up my The Other Parents story soon also. And will be working on Not a Genetic End. Once again thank you so much for the reviews and alerts.

Enjoy,

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

My wedding was prefect. Though I had never imagined myself pregnant bride. Grandma got a dress designer to make me the prefect dress. It was white satin and flowed. Our ceremony was very traditional. The reception was anything but traditional. It was in the town square in Stars Hallow. There were probably a thousand people in attendance. Logan said it was probably everyone we had ever met. Finn and Colin were co-best men. There speech was funny but a little inappropriate at times. Jess and Josh were groomsmen. Lane was my matron of honor. Paris, Honor, and Steph were my bridesmaids. Mom did a reading. Both Dad and Luke gave me away.

At the reception Lane's band played. We also had a DJ. It was really fun night. Though I was exhausted. By the end of the night I had fallen asleep. Logan picked me up. "Come on Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said. I opened my eyes a little and smiled. "Are you ready to go home?" Logan asked. "Yes but we shouldn't leave yet." I said. "Yes we should I already told everyone important we are leaving and everyone knows you're pregnant so you need your rest." Logan said. "Okay baby let's go home." I said. Logan brought Austin to say goodbye. Shira was taking him to the mansion for a few days.

Logan and I planned to take a honeymoon after the baby was born. When we arrived home I had fallen back asleep. Logan picked me up and carried me into our house. "Night Ace." Logan whispered. "No." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. "Sex we were supposes to have sex." I mumbled. Logan chuckled and said. "Sleep first then we can." "Okay." I mumbled back.

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and sausage. "Smells so good." I mumbled to myself. I hurried down stairs to the table. Logan was there with a plate full of food. "Good Morning Mrs. Huntzbeger." Logan said pulling my chair out. I laughed and said. "You like calling me that don't you husband." "Yes I do almost as much as I love hearing you calling me your husband." Logan said. We ate in silence.

I was feeling like I often did after I got food. I felt horny. I looked over at Logan who was clearing our dishes. "Logan." I moaned. "Yes Ace." He said not even looking at me. "Honey." I said annoyed now. He turned around and asked. "Is something wrong?" "Yes I'm a newly wed and horny and my husband is doing dishes." I answered. Logan chuckled and ran to me.

"I love you wife." He said before kissing me passionately. "I love you too husband." I said breaking the kiss. Logan carried me upstairs to our bed. He laid me down and quickly took my robe and gown off. He started kissing my breast. He took my nipples into his mouth I moaned loudly. He kissed down my pregnant stomach. Then he pulled my panties down. He licked lightly. I moaned his name. He opened my lower lips making me scream out.

He kept licking until I had another orgasm. He pulled away and let me come down from my high. He kissed me again. "Wow husband now that is the right way to show your wife how much you love her." I said. "And I'll be happy to do it everyday for the rest of our lives." Logan said. "Your turn Baby." I said pulling his boxers off and making him lay down. "Ace you don't have to." Logan said. "I know." I responded as I licked down his body. I licked around his already hard member. I slowly took it into my mouth and sucked softly. "Oh Ace oh Rory baby slow down." Logan mumbled. "Hmm." I said sucking harder. "Ace please oh I'm gonna." Logan shouted as he orgasmed into my mouth.

I waited for him to recover. "Wow Ace that was amazing." He said still out of breath. "Thank you." I replied smiling. "I love you Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger." Logan said kissing me. "I love you too." I said as Logan kissed down my neck. He started rubbing down my body. He moved and I could feel he was hard again. He slipped into me. "Oh Logan." I moaned. "Yeah Ace. So good." Logan moaned as he started pounding in and out of me. I screamed and orgasmed bring him with me. He pulled out and moved beside me. We laid together enjoying our new life.

I legally adopted Austin right before the baby came. I was so happy to be his Mommy in every sense of the word. I loved him as my own for a long time now. I made it to my 40th week. Amelia Lorelei Huntzberger was born at 2:15 pm. She was 6lbs. 5ozs. 20 inches long. She has my dark hair and Logan's eyes. She was healthy and incredibly beautiful. Austin called me Mama for the first time the other day.

Life has been so good. I have a great family. I am running my own paper. Logan and I are a power couple but or family always comes first. I never imagined I could have it all. But I know with Logan by my side I can do anything. I am so happy that I went for what I wanted. I did the right thing and I am proud to be Logan's wife and Austin and Amelia's Mommy.


End file.
